(NO MORE) FEAR
by Lore-chan02
Summary: MIMATO *****6-6-6-6-6-6******* Tematica para adultos, violencia fisica y sicologica. El matrimonio de Mimi y Michael es un infierno. Yamato vuelve después de años a recuperar a su hijo y a la mujer que dejó siendo un adolescente. - EN RECESO X UN PAR DE MESES-
1. Chapter 1

**(No more) Fear**

 **-ONE-**

* * *

La luz de la luna se colaba entre medio de las cortinas y le pegaba justo en sus ojos. Trató de moverse un poco pero el brazo del rubio que dormía a su lado la tenía aprisionada. La abrazaba como quien abraza el premio gordo de la lotería, tenía apoyado su mentón en el hombro de la mujer y respiraba plácidamente. Debía de estar teniendo un muy buen sueño.

Ella se llevó la mano que tenía afirmado su teléfono celular a la frente pensativa. Esto no iba a ser fácil. ¿Por qué tenía que haber perdido su otro vuelo?

Su celular vibró y no pudo esconder su nerviosismo. Miró al hombre que la abrazaba… esperando alguna reacción pero nada. Si no era ahora… no iba a poder.

Con sumo cuidado tomó su brazo y lentamente lo depositó lejos de ella. Se fue deslizando en silencio, casi como ninja por las sabanas hasta salir de la cama. Respiró victoriosa, pero con miedo en sus ojos.

" _Abajo"_ era lo único que decía el mensaje de remitente desconocido.

Tomo su bata de seda y en puntillas salió de la habitación. Avanzó por el largo pasillo hasta dar con las escaleras y justo antes de bajar se quedó muda, al pie de la escalera, mirando lo que parecía ser una casa de ensueño. Había una gran puerta doble de entrada, majestuosa con vitrales de flores adornado su alrededor; el comedor podía recibir a 20 personas si ella quisiera hacer una cena de navidad y el lliving albergaba 2 grandes sillones y un bergere que apuntaban a un televisor que ocupaba la pared completa. En una esquina un estante de piso a techo se llenaba de fotografías y trofeos… pero eso no la alegraba… al contrario le produjo una gran angustia.

Colocó la mano en la baranda para comenzar a bajar y notó que aún su muñeca tenía dejos morados. Apretó el celular contra su pecho y se bajó la manga de la bata para cubrirlo.

Llegó a la puerta de la cocina y antes de abrirla echó un último vistazo sobre el hombro. Ya estaba…

Apagó la alarma de la casa y salió rápidamente a la fresca noche. Se sentía bastante agradable, de hecho hasta hacia un poco de calor…

Comenzó a caminar insegura entre el césped hasta que de pronto una figura apareció frente a ella, le tomó la cara y la colocó contra la pared entre medio de unos arbustos.

-Hola… - sonrió el hombre entregándole una sonrisa. No le dio tiempo de responder a su contraparte y comenzó a besarla. Metió sus manos por su largo cabello y se acercó a su cuerpo lo que más pudo. Abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua fiera que hacia estrangos en la boca de la mujer. El beso fue correspondido en seguida y se besaron como si nunca en su vida fueran a besar nuevamente. Él reclamaba su boca y mordía su labio inferior a medida que algo molestaba en la entrepierna y quería salir. Se separó de ella y besó su frente… sus mejillas… bajó a su cuello, besó el comienzo de su escote haciéndola suspirar - … no sabes cuánto te extrañé… - le dijo con la voz entrecortada y sin más introdujo sus 2 mano bajo su camisa de dormir y tomó su trasero apretándolo y atrayéndolo hacia su erección.

Con lo poco de cordura que aún le quedaba, ella se separó un poco sintiendo que los labios le ardían, hacía semanas que no besaba de esa forma.

-Nos pueden ver… - pero al parecer al otro poco y nada le importó porque volvía a apretarla contra él y se acercó a su boca metiendo su lengua sin pedir permiso. Era increíble pero aunque le costaba una enorme cantidad decirle no, lo volvió a separar de ella – Yamato… nos pueden ver.

Yamato Ishida se separó un poco más y notó que ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Cansados, parecía que habían corrido 100 metros planos.

-Lo siento, la banda se demoró dos semanas más de lo acordado… y teníamos problemas con los abogados – se excusó pasándose la mano por su alborotado cabello rubio – además perdimos el vuelo por…

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones… - la mujer salió de entre los arbustos peinándose su largo cabello marrón claro con las manos – pero al menos deberíamos haber esperado a mañana.

-No podía estar ni un segundo más sin verte – soltó Yamato acercándola de la cintura con su brazo. Bajo un poco la cabeza y con su otra mano le tomó el rostro para acercarla más y poder besarla. Se besaron apasionadamente por largos minutos, el rubio metió una de sus manos bajo el camisón hasta llegar a sus pechos, los apretó y ella no logró callar los gemidos – no me importa que nos vean tus vecinos, Mimi… te voy a hacer el amor aquí mismo – le susurró al oído.

Ella lo miró con deseo… hacía ya un mes que no lo veía. ¡Qué más da! En momentos así las cosas no se piensan lógicamente. Mimi Tachikawa lo atrajo nuevamente a la pared en donde estaban hace unos momentos… era un rincón oscuro donde no llegaba la luz. Se quitó la bata y la dejó caer al césped, Yamato se quitó su camiseta blanca sin pensarlo y se acercó voraz a la boca de la trigueña, sus lenguas de fuego jugaron una eternidad, devorándose, mordiéndose. Mimi le clavó las uñas en la espalda cuando sintió que la mano del rubio bajaba hasta su sexo, éste se metió cuidadosamente por su ropa interior y tras comenzar un vaivén donde rozaba su miembro contra la pierna de la trigueña introdujo uno de sus dedos. La descubrió ya mojada y eso lo excitó aún más.

-Para… por favor… -gimió Mimi con los ojos cerrados. Y eso para él fue señal de introducir un segundo dedo. - …Ya..mato – y ella tuvo que esconder su cabeza contra el hombro de él sino en cualquier momento comenzaba a gemir más fuerte.

El Ishida aprovecho de desabrochar su pantalón con la mano que le quedaba libre. Se bajó sólo un poco los pantalones y sólo un poco la ropa interior para sacar su miembro erecto.

A él no le importaba que estuvieran en el jardín de la casa en donde vivía Mimi, el sólo quería hacerla suya. No le interesaba nada más.

Volvió a besarla ferozmente para después colocarla mirando la pared, tenía cada mano a un costado de su cabeza.

-Estas arrestada… - le dijo al oído con voz seductora provocando que ambos rieran por los bajo. Le subió un poco su camisa de dormir, bajo su ropa interior y después de acomodarse en la entrada, la penetró. Ambos gimieron al instante de placer. Yamato se movió dentro de ella lentamente mientras las tomaba de las caderas… podía ver su hermoso y largo cabello mecerse al mismo ritmo de sus entradas y salidas. Se curvó hacia ella y le acarició los senos jugando con sus pezones sin dejar de moverme. Mimi arañaba la pared con la mirada en el piso, sentía una enorme cantidad de emociones a cada embestida, trataba de no gemir muy fuerte… a pesar de todo, ella si estaba consciente de que estaba en el jardín de su casa.

De pronto, las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y profundas, Yamato la agarraba con más ímpetu de la caderas. Mimi se mordió la lengua para no gritar cuando sintió venir su orgasmo tras minutos de feroz vaivén. El rubio tras ella dejó sus caderas para entrelazar sus manos y así moverse más rápido aún… apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y se sintió liberar.

Les demoró casi 15 minutos volver a su respiración normal. Mimi seguía contra la pared, pero ahora miraba de frente a Yamato que acariciaba su mejilla con ternura.

-Mañana llamaré alrededor de las 12.00… - dijo al fin el rubio.

-¿Llamarás a la casa, a mi celular o llamarás a Daiki?

-Creo que lo mejor será que llamé a tu casa, no quiero problemas con Michael como la última vez…

Mimi bajó la mirada, no quería que él viese el miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo ha estado, Daiki?

Ella lo miró indecisa. Habían pasado tantas cosas ese mes que no estuvo, cosas que no eran para ser contadas por teléfono.

-No logro controlarlo… esta rebelde. Se parece tanto…

-¿a mí? – terminó la oración riendo.

No pudo evitar no reírse también

-Si… se parece demasiado a ti, no quiero pensar que tenga que ser padre a los 18, 19 en tu caso, como los fuimos nosotros para que madure de una buena vez – Mimi lo miró con los ojos brillando – pero es peor acá en Estados Unidos, es una cultura totalmente distinta. No sé si fue buena idea traerlo a vivir acá…

-No es momento para pensar en eso, yo hablaré con él mañana.

-No creo que saques mucho…

-Vamos es mi hijo, tiene que escucharme

-¿Escuchabas a tus padres cuando tenías 16 años?

.

.

.

Mimi cerró lentamente la puerta de la cocina y volvió a colocar la alarma de la casa. Miró la hora en su celular y vio que ya eran las 4.57 _"Menos mal que mañana es sábado"_ pensó mientras se servía una vaso con agua, el sexo nocturno la había dejado con mucha sed.

Al cerrar el refrigerador (de donde había sacado agua) dio un fuerte respingo al ver la figura de un chico alto en la entrada de la cocina, era mucho más alto que ella muy rubio de cabello ordenado y profundos ojos azules. Tenía cara somnolienta y de malas pulgas.

-Daiki… me asustaste – Le dijo llevándose las manos al pecho - ¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?

Pero el muchacho no respondió pasó a su lado, abrió la nevera y sacó una bebida que abrió inmediatamente para beber.

-Sed…- dijo sin más tirando la lata ya vacía en el lavaplatos. Y se devolvió sobre sus talones para salir de la cocina.

-Mañana llega Yamato… - le dijo a su hijo esperando alguna reacción, pero este sólo respondió con un _"aja"_ \- Deberías tratar de entablar una mejor relación con él… después de todo no se ven muy seguido.

-Bueno, culpa mía no es de que no nos veamos muy seguido, ¿no mama?

-¿Es mi culpa que cada vez que viene te colocas esos aparatosos audífonos y te cierres? – Desde que Daiki había llegado a la adolescencia se había convertido en un chico frío, de pocos amigos. Mimi lo veía y era la viva imagen de Yamato a su edad, pero peor. – Dai, te hemos tratado de dar lo mejor… las cosas entre tu papá y yo no funcionaron…pero - Mimi iba a seguir respondiendo molesta pero su hijo levantó la mano en señal de que no quería seguir con la conversación.

-Voy a dormir.

Pudo ver sus mechones rubios desaparecer en la obscuridad de su casa.

Mimi se dejó reposar sobre el mueble de cocina cansada. Habían pasado 16 años y aún no sabía cómo hacer las cosas para ser una buena madre para Daiki Ishida. Bueno para empezar tenía que hacer las cosas bien en su vida, acababa de hacer el amor con el padre de su hijo, el cual se había convertido en su amante hace casi 1 año y lo peor… lo peor era otra cosa de la cual nadie tenía ni la menor idea.

.

.

Se miró la muñeca medio morada antes de entrar en su habitación. Quería sólo echarse a dormir hasta que su cuerpo se cansara de estar acostado. Caminó sigilosa para no despertar a Michael, se sacó la bata que la cubría y cuando iba de vuelta a su cama la luz de la mesita de noche de su pareja se prendió.

-¿Dónde estabas? – inquirió de inmediato poniéndose de pie. Mimi retrocedió de inmediato, trató de no mirarlo a los ojos, pero este se acercó rápidamente. – Te hice una pregunta… ¿Dónde estabas? – tomó la cara de la trigueña con una sola mano y de forma violenta la obligó a mirarlo.

-En… en la cocina – logró decir con un dejo de voz.

-3 horas en la cocina…¿Preparabas algo para mañana? -Ella iba a bajar la vista pero le rubio otra vez le levantó la cara.

-Mi..Michael….me duele

-¿Te duele ah?

Mimi iba a afirmar una vez más que sí le dolía cuando sintió una feroz abofetada en la mejilla izquierda que la hizo caer de espaldas golpeándose fuerte contra el piso alfombrado. La trigueña comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras se sujetaba la cara.

-¡¿Ahora te duele?!, ¡puta mentirosa! … ¡crees que no vi a Yamato irse en aquel taxi!

-No es lo que tu pien… - no alcanzó a terminar cuando Michael le daba vuelta el rostro en la otra dirección. De la nariz de Mimi comenzó a correr un hilo de sangre.

-¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?! – Se acercó a la mujer que se trataba de alejar arrastrándose, pero Michael la agarró de sus largos cabellos y la tiró sobre la cama - ¡Eres una puta… me casé con una puta!

-Por favor… Michael, no más… no otra vez – El rubio se sentó en su estómago apretando sus piernas para que no se moviera, los cual no era necesario. Mimi estaba aterrada bajo su cuerpo y lo único que lograba hacer era tiritar. Lloraba en silencio sabiendo que no podía gritar ni mucho menos pedir ayuda.

-Pórtate bien puta infeliz – le dijo al oído – sabes que si no te comportas… tu hijo no va a salir vivo.- De un tirón le sacó la camisa de dormir mientras él se desnudaba en un santiamén. Se acercó y la mordió bajo las costillas tan fuerte que dejó sus dientes marcados. Mimi ahogaba su llanto mirando hacia el ventanal – hey, hey! – llamó su atención golpeándole la cara sin delicadeza. Pero Mimi no lograba mirarlo, esto lo enfureció de sobremanera y volvió a abofetearla - ¡Mirame!

-Sólo hazlo, Michael – Lloró cruzando sus ojos. Ya sabía lo que venía.

-Es que me gusta que me mires cuando hacemos el amor – lo dijo con ternura, pero de un segundo a otro su rostro de tornó oscuro – Lo vamos a hacer hasta que amanezca… _mi amor._

Le separó las piernas y la penetró violentamente.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Amo a Mimi y siempre la hago sufrir en los ff … no me entiendo ajajajajaj**

 **Este fic viene cargado de lemmon y violencia… favor tener en cuenta que es ficción ya le habría sacado la mierda a Michael**


	2. Chapter 2

**(No more) Fear**

 _Lore-chan_

 **-MINUS ONE-**

Daiki se despertó a la misma hora que se despertaba todos los días sábados para practicar el bajo. Se refregó la cara con las manos para despabilar pasando a llevar sus grandes audífonos –jamás se despegaba de ellos, de hecho necesitaba dormirse escuchando música muy fuerte- había pasado una pésima noche debido al calor nocturno. Iba a pensar seriamente en hablar con su mamá y Michael y pedir al fin su antigua habitación.

Actualmente, la cochera era su habitación. Michael se lo había recomendado ya que así podría practicar a la hora que quisiera sin causar ruidos molestos a los vecinos. De hecho, su mismo padrastro había mandado a remodelar todo el garaje para que fuese adecuado para él. No podía quejarse… era gigantesco. No escuchaba nada del exterior ni el exterior lo oía a él.

El único problema era lo caluroso en que se transformaba en verano. Así que tenía dos opciones o pedía que le instalaran aire acondicionado o retornaba a su antiguo cuarto.

Se sentó en su cama mirando sin ganas a su alrededor…su pieza estaba pintada de rojo y negro, tenía un par de posters pegados a los pies de su cama y más al fondos tenía 3 bajos de diferentes colores junto a un atril. ¿Cuál ocuparía hoy?

Su estómago comenzó a sonar indicándole que antes de hacer cualquier plan debía ir a desayunar.

Se levantó a tumbos mientras se sacaba la camiseta que había usado para dormir… para sus 16 años tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, había heredado la perfecta anatomía de su padre, Yamato Ishida, y, por supuesto, que usaba su apariencia a su favor, era el más popular de su secundaria y sabía que todas se derretían por él y Daiki se aprovechaba de eso.

Era un donjuán de tomo y lomo y orgullosamente – a su parecer – había perdido la virginidad a los 14 años y de allí no había parado.

Y pensar que su mamá creía que sus compañeras iban a estudiar y/o hacer proyectos… _si supiera_ se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa pícara, pero inmediatamente su rostro se acongojó.

Hace ya un año que la relación con su madre había comenzado a decaer. Específicamente desde que su padre dejó su banda y comenzó su carrera de productor musical. ¿Quién deja su banda reconocida internacionalmente? ¿Cómo renuncia a sus sueños así nada más?

Daiki se echó una toalla al hombro y caminó pensativo al baño a darse una ducha.

¿Qué podría haberle pasado a su padre para que justo antes de comenzar una de sus mejores giras haya dejado todo tirado?

* * *

Michael, estaba sentado en la cabecera del enorme y largo comedor leyendo atentamente las noticias financieras del día. Tomó un sorbo a su café para luego cambiar la pá grandes ojos verdes leían con detención cada gráfico y arrugaba la frente de vez en vez.

-Señor Phillips… – llamó su atención una joven mujer vestida de negro con un pequeño delantal amarrado a la cintura. Éste dejó de lado el periódico doblándolo con cuidado y miró a la chiquilla de corto cabello negro con una sonrisa – Ya son las 11.30 y las personas del servicio preguntan si usted necesita algo más de nosotros.

-No, por favor – Michael le sonrió amablemente – saben que no dejo que nadie quede en casa después de las once. Su horario de lunes a sábado es de ocho a once. Sin excepción.

-Muchas gracias señor… con su permiso – la muchacha le entregó una pequeña reverencia. Había avanzado un par de pasos cuando se volvió con cara de duda - ¿Señor?

-Dime Marie – el rubio había vuelto a tomar su café y lo tenía a medio camino. Su rostro se mostraba sereno, pero un destello en sus ojos denotaba molestia.

-¿Le llevo el desayuno a la señora? O ¿se lo dejo servido junto al suyo?

-yo creo… - Michael se tomó un par de segundos para contestar. Su rostro se mostraba impávido – … yo creo que es mejor si me preparas una bandeja y yo se la voy a dejar al cuarto. Hoy amaneció con migraña y no quiere que nada la perturbe – finalizó gentilmente.

La muchacha realizo una última pequeña reverencia y se retiró al fin.

El comedor volvía a estar en silencio, Michael apreciaba enormemente la tranquilidad y el silencio. Es por ello que cuando se disponía a retomar la lectura, el sonido del teléfono de la casa lo sacó de quicio, más cuando sabía perfectamente quien estaba llamando.

Se levantó con las manos en los bolsillos y caminó tranquilamente hasta una mesa de arrimo cercana a un gran sillón blanco. Miró el teléfono sin ninguna intención de atenderlo, sólo disfrutaba saber de la insistencia de la persona que se encontraba tras la línea. Michael sabía que, a pesar de que no todas las personas del servicio de habían ido, ninguna contestaría. El tenía reglas muy estrictas para su casa y una de ellas era que el teléfono sólo lo contestaba él, Mimi y Daiki.

El teléfono comenzaba a sonar por sexta vez cuando de la nada apareció Daiki con el cabello estilando a toda prisa sujetándose una toalla que lo tapaba del ombligo hacia abajo, estaba a pocos metros ya así que Michael tuvo que coger la llamada.

-Michael Phillips, Buenas Tardes – su voz sonó calmada pero segura. Daiki llegó en ese instante a su lado - … Yamato, que bueno escucharte – el rubio le guiñó el ojo a su hijastro mientras sonreía de soslayo – Todo bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte. ¿Daiki?, está a mi lado, ansioso de poder hablar contigo… Dame un segundo.

Michael extendió el teléfono inalámbrico al rubio muchacho con parsimonia. Le escuchó decirle "papá" con alegría y se alejó lentamente a medida que sus ojos de oscurecían de odio y rencor, arrugó el entrecejo sabiendo que le quedaban años aguantando a Yamato, aguantando que llamara a su casa, que fuera el padre del único hijo que su esposa ha dado a luz y ahora aguantando que se acostara con ella.

Estaba cansado de perder ante él… desde la preparatoria que ambos se habían transformado en rivales. Michael le llevó la delantera en muchas cosas, pero lo que más le dolió perder fue a Mimi y saberla embarazada del de ojos azules, aun así fue más inteligente y los separó quedándose con ella y… lamentablemente con Daiki.

Jamás lo había querido, era la imagen viva de Yamato y tenerlo cerca le recordaba cada día que Mimi nunca lo amaría como había amado al Ishida. Pero, si bien, alguno de sus planes demoran años… este último ya estaba haciendo efecto. Logró colocar a Daiki contra Mimi, con simples e "inofensivos" comentarios.

Si todo seguía saliendo bien… ese muchacho se iría para siempre de su vida.

-Michael… - Daiki se acercaba a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ¿Dónde está mi mama?

Las sombras que oscurecían los hermosos ojos verdes de Michael desaparecieron y se dirigió a su hijastro con una tranquilizadora sonrisa – Salió muy temprano al spa con sus amigas. De hecho, entre nosotros, no creo que vuelta hasta mañana. Ya sabes que adora los masajes y esas cosas.

-demonios! – dijo en voz baja molesto.

-¿Pasa algo?... – el rubio de ojos verdes puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Mi padre se quedará durante toda la semana en el Pentahouse del hotel Plaza. Me invitó a quedarme con él.

Y las pupilas de Michael titilaron con maldad.

-Pero ve… ¡quédate! – Soltó alegre – ya tienes 16 años Dai. – y arremetió – de hecho, con tu edad puedes emanciparte … o elegir con cual de tus progenitores puedes vivir. Yo te extrañaría una infinidad – dijo con falsa congoja – pero yo creo que a veces uno debe estar con quien se siente más cómodo… y querido – le echó un rápido vistazo al chico de profundos ojos azules que parecía meditar sus palabras – En serio, Daiki… prepara tus maletas que yo me encargo de tu madre.

-Eres genial Michael – Agradeció dándole un fuerte abrazo – Eres una excelente persona.

-Y tu un excelente hijastro – Lo separó de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos, cualquiera que estuviera viendo la escena pensaría que se trataba de un padre mirando orgulloso a su hijo, pero Michael era un excelente actor y lo que en realidad quería en ese momento era hacer desaparecer al rubio – anda ya a vestirte, sino pescarás un resfriado.

* * *

 **CLICK….** Y su rostro se iluminaba

 **CLICK…** y todo volvía a oscurecer

CLICK… CLICK… CLICK… CLICK…

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encendiendo y apagando la linterna que tenía entre sus manos. No sabía ni siquiera qué hora era ya, la habitación estaba en completa penumbra.

Estaba sentada contra el ventanal por el cual no entrada ni un ápice de luz gracias a unas cortinas metálicas exteriores de excelente calidad que Michael había mandado a instalar en todas las ventanas de la casa. Lo único que tenía para iluminar era aquella pequeña linterna que una vez el rubio le había dejado para que pudiera ir tranquila, y sin chocar con los muebles, al baño.

Cada vez que Michael se volvía violento, tanto que llegaba a golpearla, la dejaba encerrada en el cuarto en completa oscuridad. " _Todo esto que ocurre es tu culpa… eres tú quien me transforma en una mierda de persona… piensa en ello"_ y cerraba la puerta.

Era su castigo.

Dio un gran suspiro a medida que sentía que las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas… ¿En qué momento hacia dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? ¿En qué momento perdió el amor propio para dejarse vencer por el miedo? Michael no era así… cuando conoció Michael era una buena persona, su primer novio… ¿Qué le ocurrió para que haya cambiado tanto y volverse en alguien tan violento? Se había vuelto un monstruo… uno al que temía enormemente.

Antes sentía un cariño gigantesco por el que incluso pudo haber confundido con amor… hasta que Yamato apareció en su vida. Su único y verdadero amor.

Sonrió al recordar los años en la preparatoria. Sonrió aunque el corte que tenía en el labio le diera un doloroso tirón. Sonrió porque eran recuerdos increíbles. Recordaba el primer día de clases… los momentos a su lado… el primer beso…. La primera vez… canciones… el último día de clases… el test de embarazo positivo… sus ojos mirando embobado a Daiki que reposaba en sus brazos dormido.

Extrañaba todo aquello, porque lo que actualmente vivía era una pesadilla.

Sintió la llave entrando en la cerradura de la puerta de la pieza y se puso de pie al instante dejando la linterna en el piso.

Michael prendió la luz y Mimi tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos ya que llevaba muchas horas a oscuras y tanta luz le produjo ardor en las pupilas. Después de unos largos segundos pudo notar que su marido entraba con una gran sonrisa llevando una bandeja de desayuno y una carpeta con papeles bajo el brazo.

-Buenos días mi amor – saludó como si nada extraño hubiese pasado .Dejó la bandeja en la cama y se acercó a la trigueña besando sus labios tiernamente – luces hermosa. Como siempre.

Mimi tragó saliva nerviosa.

¿Lucía hermosa? … tenía el labio inferior roto y el costado de su ojo izquierdo ya se había puesto morado por los golpes que recibió anoche y a eso debía sumarle horribles marcas en sus muslos interiores debido a la brusquedad con que Michael la había literalmente violado durante toda la noche. Y para él… ¿Ella lucía hermosa?

Estaba completamente trastornado.

Se acercó con cuidado a la cama, junto a la bandeja y trató de usar la voz más neutral del mundo para preguntar.

-¿y Daiki?

Peroel rubio la miró con llamas de furia en sus ojos dejando atrás la ternura de hace unos segundos.

-¿Querrás decir si Yamato ya se lo llevó?... esa es la pregunta que quieres hacer, ¿no? - Mimi dudó varios segundos si responder o no, comenzaba a tiritar de los nervios. Michael provocaba en ella un terror indescriptible. – Sólo te diré… que tendremos una larga semana solo para los dos… bueno no solo una semana – La trigueña lo miró sin entender y Michael volvió a sonreír esta vez alzando la carpeta que traía consigo - … Estuve hablando hoy en la mañana con amigos del buffet de abogados que está en el mismo edificio que el nuestro y van a expandirse al norte de África. Marruecos para ser más exacto – Mimi comenzó a palidecer, sabía exactamente a donde iba toda aquella conversación – Necesitan un abogado de confianza…

-No me iré de Estados Unidos, Michael – interrumpió, se había levantado y caminó por el dormitorio con los ojos cristalinos. ¿irse? A ¿Marruecos?... ¿Dónde demonios quedaba eso?. Quedaba lejos de Yamato que tenia su hogar en New York también. Si hubiese mencionado volver a Japón sería distinto porque allá conservaba amistades. Pero ¿Marruecos?

-¡Te va a encantar! – Mimi podía ver que el rubio disfrutaba de su angustia – Es un país precioso, podemos conocer lugares maravillosos.

-Daiki es menor de edad – soltó la trigueña con molestia – Se necesita el permiso de…

-Eso está solucionado, mi amor – cortó Michael sacando un manojo grueso de papeles. Se los extendió con una sonrisa.

-¿qué es eso? – Mimi se cruzó de brazos sin ni una intención de recibírselos.

-Los papeles de custodia para Ishida – soltó casi riendo. Como si lo que dijera fuese algo obvio.

-¿Q-Que?

El rubio de ojos verdes se acercó a ella lentamente clavándole la mirada y provocando en ella exactamente lo que quería: miedo. Cuando la tuvo a escasos centímetros le colocó bruscamente los papeles a la altura de su pecho.

-Vas a firmar estos papeles en donde le cedes la custodia total y definitiva de tu hijo a Ishida – Mimi abrió sus ojos sin aun poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Dejar a su hijo?, ¿Dejar lo único bueno que había hecho para siempre? – el día lunes vas a ir donde este infeliz y harás que él también los firme… Daiki se va con el… nosotros partimos a Marruecos este próximo jueves. Porque nos vamos este jueves, mi amor. Y… no hay más problemas. ¡Ves que fácil se pueden solucionar los problemas!

-No voy a hacerlo, Michael – Mimi tiró los papeles y caminó exasperada hacia la cama. Necesitaba alejarse de él. – ¡No voy a renunciar a mi hijo!... conmigo has lo que quieras, de todas formas ya lo has hecho – le indicó su brazo y luego su rostro – Pero no con él… ¿por qué lo odias tanto?... él no tiene la culpa de nada.

-¿De nada? – y Michael volvía al ataque. Se acercó en tres zancadas… la agarró fuerte de los brazos y la comenzó a sacudir sin clemencia -¡¿dices que no tiene culpa de nada ese bastardo de mierda?! Me recuerda cada día que me engañaste con ese imbécil… me recuerda que te acostabas con él mientras estabas conmigo, me recuerda que jamás me vas a amar como lo amaste el…

-¡Entonces por qué no me dejas ir, Michael! –gritó llorando - ¿Por qué no tratamos de ser felices por separado? Yo no te hago bien ni tu a mí. –El rubio había aflojado sus manos hacia los brazos de ella y miraba impávido al suelo alfombrado. Mimi aprovechó para arremeter – Nuestro matrimonio fue un error, yo estaba herida y confundí lo que sentía en ese momento… aún es tiempo para arreglar este entuerto.

Lo que vino a continuación fue un movimiento de hombros anormal en Michael acompañado de una risa malévola que congeló a la ojimiel. Éste alzó la vista y ya no se podían apreciar sus claros ojos verdes, estaban negros de odio, de amargura… apretó aún más fuerte que antes a Mimi haciéndola soltar un doloroso gemido.

-Jamás… escúchame bien – le dijo arrastrando las palabras – jamás te voy a dejar ir. Tu eres mía… hasta que la muerte nos separe.

La soltó de espaldas bruscamente provocando que se pegara contra la cama tan cerca de la bandeja de desayuno que esta se dio vuelta.

-¡Vas a firmar esos putos papeles y el día lunes bien maquillada irás a sacarle la firma a ese Ishida! – se metió la mano al pantalón por la espalda y sacó un revólver que hizo que la trigueña comenzara a temblar de pies a cabeza. Esa arma ya la había visto antes, no era primera vez que la amenazaba con ella. Pero esta vez la sintió demasiado fría cuando hizo contacto con su cuello. Michael se arrodillo frente a ella y le agarró el cabello de la sien tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para obligarla a mostrar aún más su cuello – Cuando hayas firmado los papeles… empiezas a hacer las maletas. Y te juro que si el día lunes los papeles nos están firmados… lo voy a matar.

El corazón de Mimi latía tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento podía sufrir un infarto. Como pudo asintió a lo que se le estaba obligando a hacer. Ni las lágrimas que hasta hace unos minutos no paraban se caer estaban, se habían escondido del terror.

Michael la besó en los labios y se levantó tranquilamente a medida que guardaba una vez más el arma en su pantalón.

Parecía satisfecho porque esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Te quedarás todo el fin de semana en el cuarto – le dijo con simpleza a medida que echaba una ojeada rápida – dejaré la luz desconectada del cuarto… así puedes pensar mejor. Ayuda. – se puso las manos en la cintura como si algo importante se le había cruzado por la mente y nuevamente miró el cuarto… buscando algo. Sonrio cuando al fin lo vio cerca de la bandeja - … Casi lo olvidaba.

Mimi se encogió cuando observó unas tijeras en manos de su marido.

-En Marruecos las mujeres usan velo… de hecho, no pueden salir solas a la calle si no van con su marido – sonrió malévolamente - … no es necesario que lleves el cabello tan largo si después de todo usarás velo la mayor parte del día. Córtatelo. – Y le extendió las tijeras – sobre el hombro… como en la preparatoria.

Allí estaban las lágrimas de nuevo.

Él no podía estarle pidiendo eso… él sabía que ella había pasado por una cruel experiencia. ¿Cómo podía seguir exigiéndole más? El corte de cabello le traía pésimos recuerdos… y al parecer era exactamente lo que Michael buscaba, aflorar todo su dolor y empequeñecerla.

* * *

Yamato le echó el último vistazo a la casa de Mimi antes de entrar en su auto. Esperaba verla al menos a través de alguna ventana, poder perderse unos segundos en sus ojos miel. Pero Daiki salió acompañado de Michael que le ayudaba a llevar una gran maleta. Se saludaron a una distancia prudente y después cada uno por su lado.

-Hijo… - se dirigió a su joven copia. Este lo miró de soslayo mientras escribía un mensaje en las redes sociales – el cinturón.

Después de rezongar por un momento se lo colocó de mala gana. Michael nunca lo obligaba a colocarse el cinturón.

Yamato hizo lo mismo y partieron.

Las primeras cuadras eran un lánguido silencio solo interrumpido de vez en vez por las risas de Daiki al leer los mensajes que se mandaban entre sus amigos. Se vanagloriaba de quitarle la virginidad a la chica más popular del instituto en la primera cita. Todos le preguntaban cuál era su técnica, y el respondía estupideces que los otros celebraban.

-¿De qué te ríes tanto? – preguntó Yamato en inglés. Su hijo se había criado desde los 10 años en Estados Unidos y a su japonés le hacía falta un curso intensivo. Rara vez hablaba el idioma de sus padres, sólo cuando hablaba con sus abuelos por skype.

-De una chica – dijo sin más.

-Vaya… así que una chica – el padre suspiró para sus adentros. Tenía un hijo de 16 años, con las hormonas alborotadas. Y él un padre ausente, que viaja mucho y que apenas habla con él cosas de hombres. Se preguntó por un segundo si hablaría esos temas con Michael – ¿y… te gusta esa chica?

El muchacho rio antes de contestar. Hacía ya un mes que no veía a su padre y hace tiempo que quería tener una conversación padre-hijo decente en ese aspecto. Así que rió y soltó:

-Si no me gustara no me habría acostado con ella.

Yamato creyó ver una luz roja imaginaria encima de él porque frenó el auto como si hubiese sido así. Tragó saliva y miró a su hijo que lo miraba divertido.

-¿Es una broma? – preguntó ahora en japonés. Su mente no lograba hacer click en otro idioma – Tienes 16 años.

-Papá, perdí la virginidad a los 14 – respondió en el mejor japonés que recordaba.

Ishida padre abrazó el manubrio sin aun poder creer lo que escuchaba. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo con detención y el seguía despreocupado y hasta divertido con lo que había confesado.

-¿Te estas estas cuidando? – su semblante se había vuelto serio.

Y ahora hubo silencio.

Yamato conocía ese silencio porque era el mismo que provocaba Mimi cuando estaba avergonzada o había hecho algo indebido.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que tienes sexo desde los 14 años y que no te estas cuidando?! – exclamó al fin molesto - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable, Daiki? ¿Sabes que puedes pegarte alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual?... ¿Qué puedes dejar embarazada a una "chica que te gusta"?

-¿No lo hiciste tú con mama, así?

-Yo a tu madre la amaba- y la sigo amando quiso decirle también – y tenía 18, era mayor de edad – se agarró su rubio cabello para lograr pensar mejor - …Sabia que esta conversación la tendríamos pronto, pero no pensé en llegar 2 años tarde.

-¿Me vas a decir que mi mamá fue la primera mujer con la que estuviste a los 18 años?... Papá, si eras como yo físicamente… las mujeres no te faltaban, estoy seguro.

Yamato quedó mirando a su hijo y se dio cuenta lo que Mimi le había dicho anoche… Era su viva imagen. Egocéntrico, galán, movía un dedo y podía tener a la chica que quisiera comiendo de su mano. Así fue él en la preparatoria y ahora lo veía en su propio hijo.

No podía esperar a que Daiki se enamorara como lo había hecho él para madurar ni mucho menos esperar que dejara embarazada a una chica.

-No Daiki – dijo al fin – las mujeres no me faltaban. Era igual a ti… yo perdí mi virginidad a los 15 y al igual que tu – lo miró de reojo mientras volvía a manejar – era un irresponsable. No me siento orgulloso de decirlo… y vamos a hablar al respecto, aunque sea tarde.

-¿Me vas a enseñar alguna técnica o quizás…? – rió el joven rubio, pero al mirar a su padre calló. Tenía un semblante serio.

-Te voy a enseñar a que entiendas que con tu actitud sólo lastimas a las personas. Lastimas a las personas que te quieren… y el dolor más grande lastimas a la mujer que amas.

-¿Mi mamá?...

Yamato asintió.

-Si hoy no estoy junto a ella es sólo por mi culpa… porque preferí ser irresponsable. Deje el camino libre para Michael y él tomó la oportunidad. Hijo, acostarse por "deporte" puede ser muy divertido… eso lo tengo claro. Pero aprende a hacer las cosas con esta cabeza – se apuntó la suya – no con ésta – y apuntó su entrepierna. – ¿Te gusta en verdad esa chica con la que estuviste?

Daiki dudó unos segundos, bajó la vista avergonzado.

-No.

-¿Lo estás haciendo para quedar bien con tus amigos?... ¿les cuentas tus aventuras y luego se ríen? – su hijo no contestó, pero sabía que era una respuesta positiva – Estas haciendo mal las cosas Dai. Ojala tu abuelo hubiera tenido esta conversación conmigo… quizás estaríamos los 3 juntos.

Lo último lo dijo con tanta tristeza que Daiki no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Papá, ¿Aun amas a mi madre?

-Tu madre… - resopló y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Era, y lo sigue siendo, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Me volvió loco desde el segundo en que la vi entrar al salón. Era bella y tremendamente inteligente.

-Pero mi mamá es 1 año menor que tu… ¿cómo es que entró a tu clase?

-Tu madre se vino a vivir a los Estados Unidos a los 12 años y siempre fue una alumna destacada, fue adelantada un año por lo que cuando llegó a Japón junto con Michael ambos ya podían cursar el último año con 17.

-¿Con Michael? – Daiki no entendía mucho. Era la primera vez que escuchaba como sus padres se habían conocido.

-Bueno… después de que tus abuelos fallecieran. Tu madre se fue a Japón a vivir con sus abuelos y en ese tiempo ella estaba con Michael… su novio – Pudo ver como su hijo no logró aguantar la sorpresa.

-¡¿Mi mama ya conocía a Michael?!

-Si… Michael siguió Mimi desde los Estados Unidos. Hizo lo que estuvo en sus manos para poder aprobar el examen que lo ayudó a adelantar un nivel y así quedar en la misma clase. De hecho, competíamos en popularidad.

-Espera… espera… - detuvo su hijo tratando de entender – Mi mama, tú y Michael… ¡¿En la misma clase!?

Yamato asintió riendo.

-Eso me hubiera gustado verlo – resopló el joven Ishida también riendo – pero papá… aun no contestas mi pregunta. ¿Sigues amando a mi mamá?

Ïshida padre no apartó los ojos del camino… era una pregunta tan fácil de contestar, pero que sabía que acarrearía un montón de problemas…

Porque esta vez él había decidido firmemente el recuperar a su familia…

No se permitiría los mismos errores del pasado.

.

.

.

 **17 AÑOS ANTES**

-Hey!

Se escuchó a un joven moreno de cabellos alocados tratando de sobresalir de la multitud de estudiantes que se agolpaban a ver la lista de repartición de salas del último año.

Algunos salían con sus amigos felices de haber quedado juntos en el mismo salón y otros simplemente bufaban por lo bajo maldiciendo.

-Hey! - Y el mismo chico logró alcanzar a una pareja de conversaba en un rincón – es una locura el primer día de clases. Al menos quedamos juntos – dijo regalándole una sonrisa a una pelirroja que estaba junto a un chico alto y rubio.

-Yo volví a quedar en otro salón– alegó el ultimo – desde que están juntos confabulan para alejarme.

-no seas tonto Yamato –rio la pelirroja tomando la mano del moreno – no podríamos estar confabulando en tu contra con Taichi durante 5 años.

-Además así hay calma en el salón – dijo el recién nombrado - a dónde vas las chicas solo cuchichean y se ríen por lo bajo.

-No es mi culpa ser el más popular de la preparatoria – su tono era el de un galán.

-Me gustaría verte enamorado, Yamato… cuando eso pase pagarás todo lo mal que has hecho.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo, Sora. Ellas se acercan solas

La chica alzó una ceja dudosa.

-Haruko, no se acercó a ti… tú la sedujiste… te la llevaste a la cama y después ni siquiera la mirabas –la pelirroja lo había dicho con tono de molestia ya que se había topado con la muchacha una vez en el baño y ésta lloraba amargamente.

-Jamás le prometí nada – comentó restándole importancia - además ahora estoy saliendo con Nanami…

-¿Nanami no es la loca que el año pasado te llenó el casillero de cartas de amor? – Preguntó Taichi.

-Solo llevamos saliendo – le echó una mirada a su reloj – 35 minutos… y ustedes saben que no soy de relaciones largas.

El timbre de inicio de clases sonó obligándolos a caminar a sus respectivos salones.

Quedaban uno al lado del otro.

-La vida da vuelta Matt – le dijo Sora entrando a su salón tras su novio – hoy estás arriba pero algún día estarás abajo.

-Ojala sea debajo de una chica muy atractiva… – le guiñó ojo no sin antes sonreírle a Taichi.

Se metió una de sus manos a los bolsillos y caminó un par de pasos más para ingresar a su salón. En cuanto entró los murmullos y risas de las chicas de la clase comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y constantes aumentando su ego. Sabía lo que provocaba y le encantaba. Llegó hasta el último puesto junto a la ventana y después de dejar su bolso sobre la mesa se sentó a mirar distraído fuera de la ventana.

Hasta que una delgada figura se colocó a su lado.

Giró torciendo la boca y se encontró con una chica de lazio cabello marrón oscuro y ojos negros que lo miraba embobada. En ese mismo instante el rubio se arrepintió de haberla besado en la entrada de la preparatoria minutos atrás. Nanami había sido tan insistente que este la había cogido de un brazo y acercado para darle un apasionado beso.

Si Yamato Ishida iba a dar un beso… a quien fuere… iba a ser un beso decente.

-Yamato…

El susodicho levantó su dedo y no la dejo terminar.

-Necesito tiempo y espacio por favor. Apenas comienzan las clases y quiero tranquilidad.

Nanami quedó sin palabras, pero por su mente una sarta de maldiciones pasaban veloz por su cabeza. ¿Qué se creía? Estuvo un año completo mendigando por su amor, demostrándoselo de todas las formas posibles. Y ahora que al fin era besada por su amor… ¿él quería paz y tranquilidad?

Iba a abrir la boca cuando…

-Hola Matt – Un chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos violeta se había acercado sacando el bolso sobre la mesa de su compañera para sentarse allí – Ahora que empezamos las clases, ¿seguiremos practicando en la sala de música?

Yamato miró de soslayo a Nanami y sin tener que decirle nada ésta se fue enfurecida a su puesto que estaba frente al profesor.

-¿No me digas que te vas a meter con Nanami? – El chico lo miró preocupado – Esa chica está loca…

-Junji… eso ya lo sé. Cometí un error, sé que está loca – se acarició el inicio de la nariz pensativo – hoy hablaré con el encargado para ver el tema de la sala de música. Les avisaremos a los chicos durante el descanso.

-¡Buenos días jóvenes!

La voz grave del profesor llamó la atención de todos mas no la de Yamato que nuevamente se quedó con la vista perdida fuera del ventanal hacia el patio.

Sintió como las sillas se movían y el silencio avanzaba.

Una vez que el profesor los vio a todos sentados y quietos comenzó a hablar.

-Es un agrado volver a verlos y saber que todos pasaron de curso siendo que a algunos les costó más que a otros – se escucharon risas divertidas – Este es su último año, aprovéchenlo, disfrútenlo… muchos no volverán a verse o quizás se reencontraran en la universidad – un par de amigas se guiñaron los ojos – solo les diré que el último año de preparatoria nunca se olvida. Así que háganlo especial. – les sonrió a sus alumnos antes de continuar – Bueno, el motivo de mi demora de debió a que les traigo dos nuevos compañeros… chicos por favor…

El profesor hizo un ademán con la mano y desde la puerta de entrada el primero en ingresar fue un chico rubio de hermosos ojos verdes.

Los suspiros y el cuchicheo de las chicas sacaron a Yamato de sus pensamientos. ¿Hablaban de él? Se giró a verlas pero todas tenían la vista clavada al frente en un chico tan alto como el, tan rubio como él pero con los ojos verde esmeralda. Torció la boca molesto… ¿Por eso tanto escándalo?

Iba a desviar de nuevo la vista a la ventana cuando desde la misma puerta emergió un ángel…. Una chica menuda, piel clara de largas piernas. Poseía un frondoso cabello marrón claro que le caía como cascada por la espalda hasta poco más debajo de sus caderas. El rubio sintió que el corazón le bombardeaba furioso en su pecho y que sus mejillas le ardían.

Tanto el nuevo rubio como la trigueña se pusieron frente a la clase separados por el profesor y fue cuando ella levantó la mirada para echar un vistazo a sus nuevos compañeros que Yamato pudo ver esos ojos acaramelados. Eran de infarto. Esa mujer es todo su esplendor era de infarto.

-Michael Philllips – indicó su profesor apuntando al chico y nuevamente se escucharon suspiros – y la señorita Mimi Tachikawa - no se escucharon suspiros esta vez pero el Ishida barrió el salón con sus ojos y todos, absolutamente todos se comían a la chica con la mirada. – Ambos vienen de Estados Unidos y ambos están adelantados en un año – sonrió el profesor con amabilidad – Ven cuando les digo que con estudio se puede.

¿Adelantada un año? Pensó el rubio… o sea tenía 16…o 17.

Se acomodó en su silla nervioso sin saber por qué. Él no se ponía nervioso con las mujeres… las mujeres se ponían nerviosos con él.

-Señorita Tachikawa, favor tome asiento en la última fila… allí – y por "allí" se refería al puesto vació delante de Yamato – y Seños Phillips tenga la amabilidad de sentarse acá – y por "acá" se refería a estar junto a Nanami – Ahora si me disculpan – dijo el maestro avergonzado – iré por el libro de clases que olvidé. Vuelvo enseguida.

No alcanzaron a pasar ni 2 segundos desde que el profesor hizo abandono de la sala y Michael tenia encima a casi todas las mujeres del salón.

Yamato ni siquiera alcanzó a sentir celos de la situación ya que una hermosa trigueña estaba a escasos metros. Eso merecía toda su atención.

-Bienvenida – alcanzó a susurrar. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba que hablaba tan despacio y tan cohibido? Tosió un poco para decir su nombre –Yamato Ishida.

-Mucho gusto Ishida – La chica le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa que hizo que el corazón del rubio se disparara.

Iba a volver a hablarle… de cualquier cosa, cuando a su lado llegó el nuevo rubio a hablarle. ¿Acaso se conocían? Comenzaron a platicar en inglés… y el inglés no era el fuerte de Yamato asi que por más que trató de poner atención sólo logro entender un par de palabras.

-Mucho gusto – le dijo de repente Michael a Yamato cuando ya había dejado de hablar con la trigueña, extendiendo su mano. El barullo nuevamente se hacía presente en el salón. Y como no dos chicos guapos frente a frente no era común de ver. La supremacía de la popularidad la había tenido Yamato durante años y ahora llegaba alguien quien podría quitársela.

Pero ajeno a eso, al Ishida poco y nada le importaba… este era su último año y tenía como meta hacer más famosa aun a su banda y… hasta antes de que empezaran las clases no tenía idea que iba a tener otra meta… tener a Mimi Tachikawa para él.

-Yamato Ishida, un gusto conocerte Michael – le estrechó la mano.

-Gracias por el recibimiento… y ahora que tendrás a mi novia más cerca que yo… te pido que la cuides – el de ojos verdes miró a Yamato, miró a Mimi y sonrió.

Y el rubio de ojos azules palideció.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Vamos avanzando no?

Desde ahora habran capitulo mezclados (presente y pasado) o solo pasado o solo presente.

La idea es ir explicando poqué Michael es como es , porque Yamato y Mimi se separaron, etc etc

Estoy disfrutando escribiendo esta historia.

y Sigo trabajando tambien en las otras por si se quieren ir a dar una vuelta por alli

Ideas?... siempre son bien recibidas

Abrazooooootees


	3. Chapter 3

**(NO MORE) FEAR**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **-MINUS TWO-**

* * *

Nanami Aoyama había estado enamorada de Yamato Ishida desde que lo vio por primera vez durante el descanso del primer día de clases hace ya 3 años atrás. Estaba sentado en el salón de música tarareando una canción mientras tañía una guitarra sacando unos acordes… de vez en vez paraba para garabatear sobre una hoja en blanco que tenía frente a sí. No pudo evitar quedarse prendada, primero, de su voz, y segundo de su físico… era demasiado rubio, tenía sus ojos demasiado azules y tenía un cuerpo demasiado atractivo en comparación a cualquier otro estudiante que ella hubiese visto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado viéndolo pero durante todo esos segundos, todos esos minutos pudo apreciar que cada vez que se equivocaba en un acorde juntaba las cejas molesto, o que cuando trataba de alcanzar una nota y no lo lograba se agarraba el pelo frustrado…

Durante ese primer año, no estuvieron en la misma clase así que se tuvo que conformar con mirarlo solo en los descansos y a distancia. No se atrevía a hablarle… en la mayoría de la ocasiones estaba acompañado de Sora Takenouchi y Taichi Yagami los cuales sí estaban en su clase. Y si no estaba con ellos, estaba acompañado de 3 chicos que luego supo eran los demás integrantes de su banda. Banda que durante ese año participó activamente en los festivales escolares y en tocatas fuera de ésta. Eran realmente buenos y Nanami se dio cuenta que ella no era la única que había caído ante los encantos del rubio.

Yamato se había convertido el chico más popular del colegio y lo sabía aprovechar… supo de muchas de sus aventuras por boca de conocidas de su clase y de otras. Y ella se sentía totalmente en desventaja ya que ni siquiera se había podido acercar a él.

Yamato no tenía idea de que ella existía.

Iba a estar con él solo 3 años y necesitaba con urgencia que él se fijara en ella. Ella tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer la diferencia entre tanta chica que rondaba a su alrededor. Sintió que no iba a ser tan difícil, la pubertad le había entregado excelentes herramientas físicas, tenía muy buenas curvas y un armonioso rostro. De hecho ella sí sobresalía dentro de su grupo y varios chicos le habían pedido salir… pero ella sólo tenía ojos para el rubio.

Su primera oportunidad se presentó un año más tarde, había quedado en la misma clase de Yamato pero no pudo sentarse cerca de él ya que en cuanto él se sentó los puestos a su alrededor fueron los más demandados. Después fue elegida presidenta de su clase y luego presidenta de la feria estudiantil ese año, así que se dirigió a su curso a pedir voluntarios para un concurso de talentos musicales, que ella misma había ideado, sabiendo que el Ishida participaría.

Fue la primera vez que el rubio la miraba con atención y, después de presentar su idea, el primero en levantar la mano para indicar que lo consideraran dentro.

Trabajaron en conjunto y entre más tiempo pasaba a su lado más se enamoraba, pero Yamato no la veía de otra forma de no fuera simplemente una compañera más… él estaba más preocupado de mirar con lascivia a cualquier otra chica que pasaba por su lado, de hecho lo encontró en más de una ocasión besando y acariciando bajo la falda a chicas en la misma sala donde se realizaban las reuniones del festival. Era un total playboy.

Se sentía totalmente frustrada porque en las 2 semanas que estuvieron trabajando juntos nunca le hizo ningún tipo de comentario que no fuera relacionado con el concurso de talentos.

Nanami se desesperó e hizo la estupidez más grande que puede hacer una mujer desesperada. Comenzó a llenarle el casillero de cartas, dedicatorias, regalos… de todo lo que fuere para llamar su atención. Necesitaba gritarle que ella estaba allí y que estaba enamorada. Al final sí llamó la atención de Yamato, pero su reacción fue contraria a lo que esperaba… éste se alejó más aún y comenzó a ser el comidillo de chismes de la preparatoria, era la "loca" enamorada. La "loca" que enviaba cartas como las chicas de primaria.

Ese segundo año fue el peor de su vida.

Cuando comenzó el tercer y último año se prometió no ser más objeto de bromas y chismes. Y aunque quería olvidarse de Yamato en cuanto lo vio a una cuadra de la preparatoria fumando, su corazón latió tan fuerte, que supo que eso iba a ser imposible. Lo vio solo y se dijo que esa era su oportunidad para redimirse… debía pedirle disculpas.

Se acercó decidida y le dijo que la perdonara por el tema de las cartas. Se había comportado cual loca de primaria. Pero que no podía evitar sentir algo por él, se lo repitió tantas veces que llegó un momento en el que sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, después de todo habían sido dos años con ese sentimiento atascado ahí dentro y al fin podía decírselo a la cara.

Se lo iba a decir por enésima vez cuando sintió que el rubio la tomaba por la cintura y sin poder reaccionar sintió una lengua extraña dentro de su boca. Cerró los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo y lo besó a medida que tomaba su rostro con ambas manos. Yamato profundizó aún más y su cuerpo mandó una señal a su estómago haciéndolo sentir un maravilloso vacío.

¡Qué beso! ¡Ese hombre sí sabía lo que hacía!

Y tan pronto como comenzó, acabó.

Yamato aspiró lo último que quedaba de tabaco para luego botar el cigarro y pisarlo. Le echó una ojeada a Nanami de pies a cabeza, sonrió de lado y dijo:

" _Debiste empezar por esto, antes de enviar tanta carta. Nunca te había mirado bien…podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos. Nos vemos"_

Después de eso, sintió que cuerpo volaba hacia la preparatoria. ¿Él quería pasar un buen rato con ella? Nanami no era tonta… sabía exactamente lo que significaba y eso le producía un escalofrió entre las piernas.

Más grande fue su felicidad cuando leyó que nuevamente iban a estar en la misma clase.

¿Yamato quería acostarse con ella?… bueno, ella se lo iba a dar. No podía negarlo, sería una cínica, si dijera que no quisiera hacerlo con él. Aunque también sabía que iba a ser una más en la lista del Ishida. Una lista bien larga, por cierto

¡Ahora estaba confundida!... quería estar con él, pero al mismo tiempo no quería ser _una más._

El timbre sonó sacándola de su discusión interna. Necesitaba hablar con él. Entró al salón y lo vio sentado donde siempre… saludó rápidamente a un par de compañeros de años anteriores y llegó al lado del Ishida. Alcanzó sólo a decir su nombre, Yamato levantó su mano y lepidio _espacio… tranquilidad_

¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¿La acaba de besar como si el mundo se fuese a acabar y ahora la ignoraba por completo? Todo volvía a nada.

Volvió a su puesto luego de que Junji llegara a preguntarle acerca de los ensayos de ese año, por su banda. Estaba avergonzada, tenía rabia, se sentía humillada. Tenía millones de sentimientos golpeándole el pecho. ¡Cómo pudo ser TAN tonta! Ella sabía perfectamente la fama que se había hecho Yamato en esos 3 años… ¿Creía ella que podía cambiarlo?.

 _¡Estúpida!_ Se recriminó

-Hola – le dijeron de pronto haciéndola pegar un pequeño salto. Miró a su izquierda y vio a un chico rubio de ojos verdes sentado a su lado que la miraba con una sonrisa. ¿En qué momento había llegado ahí? – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Nanami se incorporó en su puesto y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Casi todas sus compañeras estaban ahí. Había estado tan metida en su pelea mental que se había perdido por demasiados minutos al parecer. El chico rubio sonreía amable a todas las chicas y respondía a todas sus preguntas.

 _¿Te gusta Japón, Michael?_

 _Te vas a quedar el año completo…_

 _¿Tienes novia?_

Con la última pregunta simplemente asintió con una hermosa sonrisa. Nanami aún no lograba reaccionar. Lo vio levantarse y dirigirse derecho donde Yamato conversaba con una chica trigueña. ¿Quién era?... la chica de ojos negros jamás la había visto.

-¿Quiénes son? – preguntó al fin.

-¿Es broma? – le respondió una de sus compañeras - ¿no escuchaste al profesor, Nana?... – la chica negó. Había estado perdida discutiendo consigo misma – son compañeros nuevos, vienen de Estados Unidos. Él se llama Michael y ella Mimi. ¡Michael está guapísimo!

-Está más guapísimo que Yamato – opinó otra – ¡Que suerte tienes de que se siente a tu lado!

-Nana… trata de no llenarle el casillero de cartas – rió una chica de cabello negro y varias más rieron también.

La pobre sólo atinó a avergonzarse. Quería que se olvidaran de eso de una buena vez.

Volvió a echar una mirada a su nuevo compañero que en esos momentos le extendía la mano a Yamato. Era verdad, Michael era realmente guapo, pero para ella Yamato era todo.

Los vio intercambiar un par de palabras y notó algo que en años no había visto: El Ishida estaba nervioso y más pálido de lo normal. Se notaba incómodo.

Nanami se acomodó en su asiento cuando el profesor entró en la sala. Ella sacó su cuaderno y rápidamente tomó su lápiz lista para empezar a anotar lo que fuese que se anotara en la pizarra… quería olvidarse del beso de la mañana, quería olvidarse que le había llenado el casillero de cartas, quería olvidarse de Yamato de una maldita vez para que el corazón no le doliera tanto.

-hey… - susurraron desde su izquierda haciéndola voltear. Se encontró con los verdes ojos de su nuevo compañero. Éste le sonrió – Aun no me dices tu nombre…

-Aoyama, Nanami Aoyama – respondió ella también susurrando.

-Nanami… - Michael parecía saborear el nombre en su boca - ¿Te puedo llamar Nana?

-¿ah? – la muchacha se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, muy pocas personas la llamaban así.

-¿Puedo? … vamos a estar juntos todo el año, quiero hacer buenos amigos. Puedes llamarme Mike, _if you want_ – y volvió a sonreír.

¿Quién se podría resistir a eso?

-no hay problema, _Mike_ – y por primera vez en la mañana Nanami también sonrió. Y no era gracias al idiota de Yamato.

-Nana… Nana… - tarareó el rubio mirando la pizarra.

.

.

 _¿Estaban peleando?_

 _Ella tenía el semblante serio… o ¿era triste?_

 _¿De qué estaban hablando?, ¿Por qué ella no le sostenía la mirada y él tenía que constantemente alzarle la cara tomándole la barbilla?_

 _Oh si… estaban peleando, ella había empuñado ambas manos y le reclamó algo… él trató de tomarla del brazo, pero ella se zafó._

 _¡¿De qué demonios hablaban?!_

Yamato Ishida estaba apoyado contra un árbol cerca de las canchas de football, estaba esperando que Taichi terminara de inscribirse en el equipo de football como lo hacía todos los años durante el primer descanso.

Había prendido hace poco su segundo cigarro del día y estaba "disfrutando" de la vista. Y por vista se refería a sus dos nuevos compañeros que estaban alejados del resto, cerca de las canchas de tenis y conversaban… o más bien discutían como lo había inferido el rubio.

La primera clase habría sido totalmente aburrida de no ser por la bonita vista que desde ahora iba a tener el rubio. Desde la corta distancia que tenía entre su mesa y la silla de Mimi Tachikawa pudo sentir un dulce aroma…era como si un montón de dulces se hubieran desparramado sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha, era una aroma embriagante…tan embriagante como perderse en cada mechón de su perfecto cabello. Estuvo controlándose toda la clase para no estirar su brazo y acariciarlo.

¿Por qué tenía que estar de novia con ese otro tipo? No era que le importara mucho, en todo caso. No sería ni la primera ni la última vez que se metía con una chica que estaba de novia con otro. Pero en esta ocasión era distinto…ese tal Michael se había acercado a propósito a saludarlo, los hombres ven de lejos a otro que puede ser una amenaza. De seguro lo había visto notado y de inmediato fue a _"marcar territorio"._ Aunque con una chica así… ¿Quién no lo haría?

Aún estaba tratando de entender lo que había sentido… esa sensación de que el corazón se le iba a escapar por la boca, esos nervios… el no poder hablar correctamente. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado en el momento que la tuvo en frente?

Le dio una calada al cigarro y volvió a la escena.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que continuaban discutiendo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Taichi había llegado a su lado con un balón bajo el brazo. El rubio no le contestó. Simplemente levantó y bajó los hombros tratando de mostrar indiferencia. – Oye! Si te ven fumando te van a mandar a detención… - le reprochó el moreno al ver que le pegaba una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Cada vez te pareces más a Sora… hablas igual que ella.

-Nos preocupamos por ti, idiota. Si no fuera por nosotros pasarías más de la mitad del año en detención. No te voy a decir que dejes de fumar porque eres un maldito adicto, pero al menos en la preparatoria aguántate.

-Eres el mejor amigo que un fumador pueda tener – soltó Yamato irónico.

-¿Ya reservaste la sala de música? – pregunto el moreno cambiando de tema. Se apoyó junto a su amigo en el árbol colocando la pelota que traía entre sus pies.

-¡Mierda!

¡Lo había olvidado! Desde que había salido del salón que había seguido a la nueva parejita. Después se encontró con el Yagami que le había pedido acompañarlo a inscribirse al equipo de football y de ahí… todo era historia. ¡Demonios! Los chicos lo iban a matar si no encontraba horario.

Botó el cigarro y sin siquiera despedirse del moreno se fue corriendo.

.

.

¿Por qué Michael no podía entenderlo?

Por qué no podía entender que ella debía vivir con sus abuelos, no podía llegar, agarrar sus cosas y a los 17 irse a vivir con su novio… solos al departamento en donde él vivía.

Vivir juntos eran palabras mayores. Más aún si habían retomado su relación hace tan solo un par de semanas.

Michael la había seguido a Japón sin siquiera preguntarle, simplemente se apareció una tarde en casa de sus abuelos diciéndole que él también se quedaría. ¡Por algo había terminado con él!… a veces lo sentía tan posesivo para con ella.

Después de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente, Mimi trató durante todo un año de seguir viviendo en Estados Unidos de la mejor forma posible. Sus padres le habían dejado una buena herencia y varios seguros a su nombre y eso le permitió poder vivir tranquila por varios meses. Pero se sentía sola… vivía desde los 12 años en ese país, pero desde que sus padres murieron se sentía muy sola. Tenía muchos amigos, pero no tenía familia.

Sus amigos no podían suplir la falta de cariño de sus padres que siempre la habían mimado y la trataron cual princesa Disney. Es por ello que tomó la decisión de volver a Japón.

El menos contento con aquello había sido Michael Phillips su novio. Se conocieron a los 13 años y desde instante nunca más se separaron. El muchacho era hijo de un renombrado abogado de New York y su madre de origen japonés, era actriz de series de televisión. Los padres de Mimi adoraron al muchacho desde que cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Guapo, educado, buena familia… lo que siempre habían querido para su princesa y ella pensó que si tenían la buena de sus padres no había que buscar más y comenzaron una infantil relación a sus 14 años.

Michael fue un gran soporte cuando perdió a su madre y padre a los 16. Sin él se habría derrumbado. Se quedó durante más de 6 meses viviendo con la familia del rubio porque no soportaba la idea de estar en la suya sola. Los padres del chico de ojos verdes estaban encantados de tenerla… adoraban a Mimi.

Pero ella debía afrontar tus miedos y al cabo de 7 meses volvió a su hogar, pero solo con la intención de hacer las maletas e irse de ese país. Pero primero debía terminar el año lo antes posible, así que se enfocó 100% en sus estudios logrando no sólo terminar su año escolar con pruebas especiales sino que pudo adelantar un año. Durante la etapa de estudios, terminó su relación con Michael… no podía obligarlo a irse con ella, menos a un país que el desconocía. Michael había estado un par de veces en Japón visitando la familia de su madre, pero eso era todo…

La vida de Michael estaba en Estados Unidos y la vida de Mimi estaba en Japón.

No había vuelta atrás.

Llegó a Japón 1 mes antes de que las clases comenzaran. Sus abuelos fueron los más felices con su llegaba. Era la única nieta que tenían y la comenzaron a consentir tanto o más que sus padres. Volvía a ser una princesa… aunque una princesa un poco más rebelde. Sus años en América no habían sido en vano…

Como no tenía mucho tiempo que perder ya que había llegado muy encima de las clases, tuvo que ir a matricularse a la única preparatoria en la cual quedaban cupos y que afortunadamente quedaba a solo 20 minutos caminando desde la casa de sus abuelos. Ya con uniforme listo, matriculada y libros en su poder tan solo quedaba esperar.

Y en esa espera… llegó Michael una tarde. A solo 2 semanas de comenzar sus estudios se presentó en la puerta con su inigualable sonrisa y esos ojos verde en los que tantas veces se perdió.

 _-Michael, ¿Qué haces acá?_

 _-Vine por ti…_

Retomaron su relación.

Supo que después de mucho discutir con su padre, éste había aceptado que se fuera a Japón a terminar su último año y que se podía quedar en el departamento en el que alguna vez vivió su madre. Pero sólo sería eso. Terminaba de estudiar ese año y debía volver a estudiar Derecho en Harvard.

Tenía ese año para convencer a Mimi para que volviera a Estados Unidos con él. Sí o sí.

Y su primer paso fue pedirle que se fuera a vivir con ella, pero recibió un rotundo no.

Camino a la preparatoria continuó dándole motivos para que estuvieran juntos pero la trigueña estaba bien viviendo con sus abuelos, de hecho le encantaba estar allí y escuchar todas las historias que contaban de su madre y en especial de cómo sus padres se habían conocido y enamorado. Era exactamente el ambiente familiar que había estado buscando.

Se acercó a ella cuando el profesor salió un momento de clases para pedirle que lo conversaran después. Se lo suplicó en inglés… una y otra vez, pero esa chica era terca. Iba a pedírselo una vez más cuando el rubio sintió unos ojos azules sobre su novia. Echo un vistazo y lo vio. Era rubio igual que él, pero tenía los ojos azules… pudo escuchar murmullos a su alrededor así que para no parecer maleducado lo saludo estrechándole la mano. Nuevamente los ojos azules del chico se fueron donde su novia y lo supo. Michael siempre tuvo que andar espantando a todos los hombres que rondaban a Mimi. Tenía una belleza que podía dejar embobado a cualquier tipo… lo sabía en primera persona puesto que él había caído rendido ante la trigueña desde que momento que la vio. Por eso que las miradas de ese otro rubio las conocía perfectamente. Así que cortó sus alas desde el principio y le recalcó que _"cuidara a su_ _ **novia**_ _"._

Luego de aquello el profesor volvió y no pudo hacer nada sino hasta el primer descanso del primer día de clases, pero la respuesta fue la misma.

Y allí estaba Mimi… sola rodeada de árboles en una especie de pasaje que daba a unas vacías canchas de tenis.

¡Qué difícil era hacerle entender a su novio que ella estaba bien donde estaba!

Estaba de mal humor y necesitaba nicotina.

Miró a su alrededor y al ver que no había nadie sacó un solitario cigarro desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se escondió detrás de uno de los tantos árboles y lo prendió para poder darle una profunda calada.

¡Maldito vicio adquirido en América!

Había empezado a fumar a los 15 incitada por su grupo de amigos. La primera vez casi vomita después de comerse el humo… lo demás fue practica y vicio. Y aumentó exponencialmente después de la muerte de sus padres y bajó meses después… ahora fumaba cuando estaba nerviosa o molesta como era este el caso.

Se preguntó si las reglas eran estrictas en Japón con respecto a que los alumnos fumaran… en Estados Unidos eran un poco más relajados, bueno, no tanto… estuvo varias veces en detención cuando la pillaron en el baño…. Aunque creo que el cigarro fue lo menos… el que Michael tuviera los pantalones a media rodilla y ella la falda en las nubes eran más motivo de detención que el cigarro en sí.

No pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo.

-Disculpa… pero no se puede fumar acá.

¡Demonios! ¡Primer día y ya la habían pillado!

Botó el cigarro rápidamente y miró a la persona que le había hablado.

A su costado había una chica como de su altura con el cabello pelirrojo cayéndole bajo el hombro junto a unos ojos color rubí. Usaba su uniforme así que suspiró tranquila al saber que no era un inspector o un profesor.

-No lo sabía… - dijo la trigueña colocándosele en frente.

-En ninguna preparatoria se puede fumar… - Sora le miró incrédula.

-ah… bueno… - Mimi se rasco la cabeza tratando de inventar una buena excusa. Si esta era de esas chicas chismosas que van con cuentos a los profesores, estaba en problemas.

-igual a Yamato… - suspiró la pelirroja para sí al ver que la muchacha estaba un poco nerviosa – mira, no se puede fumar en la preparatoria. Pero si vas a hacerlo, este es el peor lugar para hacerlo, te van a pillar en cualquier momento. ¿Eres nueva?

-¡Oh sí!... Llegue hoy. Mimi Tachikawa. Mucho gusto – Mimi sintió alivio de que la chica frente a si fuera tan relajada.

-Sora Takenouchi – sonrió.

-gracias por la advertencia, Sora… - Mimi se sintió rara al ver la cara de confusión de la pelirroja. Debía haberla llamado por su apellido. _No estás en Estados Unidos, No estás en Estados Unidos_. Se repitió – digo, gracias Takenouchi. En raro, ¿Sabes? Viví 5 años en América y allá uno se llama por el nombre incluso si recién se han conocido. Una vez me encontré con una chica de intercambio que venía de Chile y allá se saludan de beso en la mejilla… aunque no se conozcan. Más raro aún. Las costumbres son tan distintas de país en país… - de pronto la trigueña notó que la chica la miraba divertida – lo siento… hablo mucho – se excusó un poco apenada.

-Puedes llamarme Sora – dijo al fin son una afable sonrisa - ¿De qué parte de América vienes?

-Estados Unidos, vivía en Nueva York.

-¡Que genial!... yo lo más lejos que he ido es a Hokkaido – ella y Mimi rieron ante la ocurrente oración – voy a inscribirme en Tenis. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

-¿Tenis?

-Sí. En la preparatoria existen distintas ramas de deporte y artes. Actividades extra programáticas en las cuales puedes inscribirte. Yo llevo 2 años en tenis y si no me inscribo pronto los cupos se acaban.

-¿en serio? – Mimi parecía entusiasmada. En USA ella había sido animadora del equipo de basquetball, durante un año porrista de football americano y además cantó en un grupo. Por un momento, sintió nostalgia de todos esos momentos. Pero podía crear nuevos acá. - ¿Qué actividades hay? - le preguntó a medida que comenzaban a caminar a las canchas.

.

.

.

-¡Me debes una! – exclamó Taichi mientras tomaba sus palillos para comenzar a comer – Si no te lo hubiera recordado, habrías quedado fuera.

Yamato se dejó caer en su silla sin ánimos de nada. Había llegado justo cuando quedaban 2 cupos para ocupar la sala de música durante el semestre. No se quería ni imaginar lo que habría pasado si lo hubiese olvidado. Los chicos lo habrían literalmente matado. Eso le pasaba por andar metido en relaciones ajenas.

-Oye… si no vas a comer. Me lo guardas – le indicó el moreno al ver que su amigo no tenía intenciones de probar bocado.

-Glotón … - le dijo Yamato entrecerrando los ojos – es mi almuerzo y me lo voy a comer, así que deja de mirarlo.

Se estaba acomodando para comenzar su horario de almuerzo cuando sintió un aroma muy particular a sus espaldas. Era imposible no olvidarlo.

-Hola Yamato – el chico volteó y se encontró con Mae Sasaki. Compañera de clase de Taichi y una de sus más recurrentes conquistas. La chica era una de las más lindas de la preparatoria. Tenía un largo y liso cabello rubio que le caía hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, sus ojos eran pardos y poseía un cuerpo que atontaba a cualquiera. Yamato no pudo evitar mirarle las piernas, llevaba la falda más corta que había visto. Estaba seguro que si ella inclinaba un poco cualquiera le vería las bragas. Bragas que él se había encargado de sacar en tantas ocasiones que ya ni recordaba el número exacto. –no nos habíamos visto – y se inclinó donde el Ishida para ponerle un beso en la mejilla dándole la espalda a Taichi el cual no pudo evitar mirar que entre más se agachaba más subía…y subía… y subía esa falda.

-oh mierda…. – alcanzó a murmurar el moreno luego de tener la panorámica completa del trasero de la chica ni sintió como el almuerzo le caía en los pantalones. Se le había resbalado de entre los palillos.

-¿Tai? – Le llamaron. Pero este no se dio por aludido. Tenía la vista perdida entre unas bragas de encaje blanco. Ese trasero era perfecto. ¡Maldito Yamato! -¡¿Taichi Yagami?! – y se sintió caer con fuerza una bandeja sobre la mesa sacándolo de inmediato de su éxtasis.

Ante el fuerte ruido Mae se enderezó quedando en medio de ambos chicos.

-Hola Sora – saludó ésta con media sonrisa. Había hecho a propósito el de saludar así a Yamato. Hace tiempo que le tenía ganas a Taichi y ese año se había puesto de meta tenerlo para ella. Aunque tuviera que sacar del camino a esa pelirroja - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Sora la miraba furiosa. ¡Esa ofrecida de cuarta mostrándole las bragas a SU novio a propósito! ¡Y el otro que se había quedado embobado mirándola!

-Sora…. Yo… - Taichi abrió la boca para decirle algo más pero no sabía qué. Había sido pillado infraganti.

Yamato reía por lo bajo y se tapaba la cara con una de sus manos. ¿Cómo saldría su amigo de esta situación?

-¿Pasa algo? – una nueva voz se hizo presente. Una voz nueva y femenina. El rubio de inmediato subió la mirada encontrándose con Mimi que tenía los ojos puestos en Sora extrañada. ¿Qué hacia ella allí?

La pelirroja volvió a tomar la bandeja que había dejado caer y le echó un vistazo al casino.

-Sentémonos en otra mesa, Mimi. – iba a irse, pero antes de eso de dirigió a Mae – La pasé muy bien en mis vacaciones. Me lo podrías haber preguntado en clases… después de todo vamos en el mismo salón.

La rubia, que seguía sonriendo de lado, se fue caminando lentamente hasta la silla más cercana al moreno rozando con su mano el hombro de Taichi que aún no reaccionaba– no tuve tiempo en clases… estaba ocupada pensando en _alguien._

OK. Había entendido la indirecta totalmente y ahora precisamente echaba llamas. La muy zorra estaba dispuesta a meterse, ahora en serio, en su relación con Taichi. No le bastaba con echarse a la cama a media preparatoria, ahora quería a su novio. ¡Y el otro idiota no hacía nada!

-¿Nos calmamos? – Yamato se había levantado de su asiento y ondeaba su servilleta blanca cual bandera de rendición – No vamos a discutir el primer día de clases y menos a la hora del almuerzo – Los miró a todos y se detuvo en la rubia – Mae, hablamos en un rato más… ¿Te parece? – Ésta le guiñó el ojo y se alejó meneando la caderas para que esa corta falda hiciera efecto – Sora… no tienes que irte a otra mesa. Siempre almorzamos juntos. – Él no quería que Mimi se fuera lejos. Menos ahora que el noviecito no andaba cerca.

La pelirroja dudó por varios segundos.

El Ishida tuvo que darle un golpe en la cabeza al moreno para que dijese algo al fin. Se había quedado en silencio en todo momento y si él no se disculpaba o hacia algo la trigueña se iba a ir.

-Sora, lo siento – dijo al fin – perdóname.

Pero ella no le respondió. Le dio un leve codazo a Mimi y se fueron juntas a otra mesa lo más lejos de Taichi.

-Lamento todo, Mimi – suspiró Sora ya avergonzada – no quería que…

-No te preocupes… - interrumpió ella – that bitch! – Exclamó al segundo molesta - ¿Cómo te aguantaste las ganas de abofetearla?

-Ni yo lo sé…

-En todos lados hay una de esas – se quedaron en silencio unos momentos mientras le daban los primeros bocados a sus respectivas comidas - … Taichi es tu novio ¿no?... el moreno.

-sí, llevamos 5 años juntos – sonrió pero tenía una mirada triste.

-me ganas por 2… yo llevo 3 – Mimi trató de infundirle ánimo a través de su voz – Michael era muy popular en la secundaria y créeme que tuve muchos encuentros de ese tipo. Y por lo que vi… acá también los voy a tener – la muchacha rió y consiguió que su nueva amiga también lo hiciera.

-¿y dónde está el?

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta… - Mimi se levantó de su asiento y echó una rápida inspección por el casino. Sintió que varias varoniles cabezas se dieron vuelta a mirarla. Pero ella buscaba solo una. Y no la encontró allí. – Quizás esta almorzando en otro lado… hoy discutimos en la mañana – dijo sentándose nuevamente.

-Vaya… hoy es día de problemas – suspiró Sora abatida.

-Quédate tranquila, después de 5 años debes conocer muy bien a tu novio, ¿no? ¿Te engañaría?

-Pues… -pareció dudar – creo que no - ¿cierto? Después de 5 años juntos Taichi no se atrevería a engañarla.

-¡Animo Sora! She's just another bitch – apuntó haciéndole un guiño – y si ella hace algo… me avisas.

La pelirroja se sentía realmente a gusto con Mimi, era como si se conocieran de siempre. Continuaron platicando de distintas cosas durante lo que quedó de hora de colación. Hablaron de sus gustos, sus aspiraciones… de cuando eran más pequeñas. De un sinfín de acontecimientos. Mimi omitió en todo momento hablar de sus padres y el único momento en que salieron como tema ella simplemente le dijo que estaban de vacaciones en el extranjero.

La hora se hizo tan corta que el timbre de receso las interrumpió justo cuando Sora le contaba cómo Taichi era pésimo mintiéndole ya que se conocían desde los 5 años y que cuando el moreno mentía, ella lo sabía de inmediato.

-Le pregunté si él se había comido los bombones que me había regalado para mi cumpleaños… - le decía Sora a la trigueña mientras caminaban a dejar las bandejas - …el por supuesto que dijo que no, tan solo lo miré unos instantes y ya me estaba confesando que si había sido él. No pudo aguantarse.

-Wow… yo conozco mucho a Michael pero me cuesta mucho saber si miente o no… al final debo solo confiar en él. Debe ser genial poder mirar a alguien a los ojos y saber todo de él.

-Lo es… pero son años de experiencia. Tantos años juntos hacen que…

-Hacen que uno se aburra – dijo una voz burlona a su diestra que acababa de dejar su bandeja. Era Mae.

Sora no tenía ni la más mínima intención de entablar si quiera una discusión con la rubia. Dejó su bandeja así como Mimi también lo hizo. Quiso empezar a caminar pero la muchacha parecía empecinada en hacerle un mal día.

-…pobre Taichi… debe estar tan aburrido de ti que con ver algo distinto queda… embobado – Mae rio divirtiéndose.

-Oye!... ¿te gusta andar de ofrecida o qué? – Mimi contestó bastante molesta. Había alzado la voz llamando la atención de los que estaban alrededor.

-Y ¿quién eres tú?... – la rubia la miró de pies a cabeza - …no te metas que no es contigo

-Mimi, déjala… - pidió Sora tomándole el brazo para que salieron de allí. Notaba que ya las comenzaban a mirar.

-Soy Mimi, amiga de Sora y anda viéndome bien porque si sigues molestándola me vas a ver bien seguido. Así que repásame otra vez de pies a cabeza para que me recuerdes…

-Traes guardaespaldas, Takenouchi – rio Mae. Sora no dijo nada. Quería irse pronto de allí. La muchacha hizo caso omiso de la trigueña y se acercó a la novia de Taichi mirándola en menos – Vas a ver cómo me quedo con Yagami.

Y de pronto pasó…Sora sintió como le salpicaban gotas de agua en la cara, cerró los ojos por inercia, pero al escuchas un chillido los volvió a abrir de golpe y pudo notar que frente a ella Mae Sasaki estaba estilando en un líquido color rojo, su cabello rubio se mezclaba y le daba una tonalidad naranja y su blusa estaba totalmente manchada.

-Eso es para que vayas bajando un poco la temperatura – dijo Mimi soltando dos vasos de plástico al suelo.

Yamato y Taichi llegaron en el instante preciso en que Mae se iba a abalanzar donde la trigueña. Habían visto todo en cámara lenta desde la puerta de entrada al casino. Ambos ya iban saliendo pero se devolvieron al escuchar una discusión entre dos chicas. Yamato había reconocido su voz al instante.

La vio tomar los vasos desde dos bandejas y sin mediar palabras se las lanzó a la rubia que en cuanto se sintió mojada lanzó un grito de enfado que se debe haber escuchado en toda Odaiba.

El Ishida no pudo más que sonreír asombrado. ¿Qué demonios esa chica?... era de armas tomar. Si cuando la vio entrar por el salón había quedado prendado, ahora estaba maravillado. Jamás había visto y/o conocido a una mujer con ese temperamento.

¡Y era el primer día de clases!

Iba a acercarse a alejarla de una enfurecida Mae cuando sintió que alguien lo pasaba a llevar. Alcanzó a ver su rubio platinado y bufó por lo bajo. ¡Apareció el noviecito!

-What d'fuck Mimi? – preguntó Michael tomándola del brazo y llevándosela a un rincón del casino. Todos murmuraban, reían a su alrededor.

Ella no respondió.

Mae al ver que todos se amotinaban a su alrededor y que ya Mimi estaba lejos se dio media vuelta y salió hecha una furia del casino.

Sora por su parte se había quedado helada en su sitio. ¿Qué había pasado allí? O sea, _sabía_ qué había pasado… pero su cabeza no lograba procesar del todo. Siempre había tenido problemas con Mae, ella siempre le recalcaba que iba a quitarle a su novio, pero Sora solo la ignoraba. Era la primera vez que alguien hacia lo que ella siempre tuvo ganas de hacer.

Taichi llegó a su lado y la abrazó. Pero su mente estaba volando y aun veía a la rubia con el cabello naranja y la blusa manchada y de la nada comenzó a reír.

¡Al fin esa zorra no se las llevaba gratis!

* * *

-¿Mi mamá hizo qué?

Daiki aún no lograba creer lo que le contaba su padre.

Desde que tenía memoria que su mamá siempre había sido muy sumisa, muy callada. De hecho cuando Michael le pidió que dejara su carrera de fotógrafa para estar en la casa, ella no puso objeción alguna.

¿Estaban hablando de la misma persona?

-Le volteó 2 refrescos en la cabeza – Yamato no podía parar de reír al recordarlo – Desde ese día Sora y tu mamá se hicieron inseparables. Y yo lo agradecí de sobremanera porque gracias a su amistad yo pude comenzar a interactuar más con ella. La personalidad de tu mamá era apabullante, pero… - los ojos del padre de Daiki se nublaron - … pero también tenía un lado que nadie podía ver. Porque ella no quería que nadie lo viera.

Daiki se apoyó en el vidrio del ascensor pensativo. Era como si le hablaran de otra persona…. De la juventud de la mama de un compañero de la secundaria, pero no de **su** propia madre.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminaron a través de un largo pasillo hasta una puerta doble.

El muchacho estaba ansioso, su padre lo había llevado anteriormente a otros hoteles donde se habían quedado juntos, pero siempre quiso visitar el Hotel Plaza y si era el Penthouse del Plaza, mejor!

-Vamos Papá… abre ya – parecía un niño de 5 años. Yamato buscaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón la llave magnética.

-Vaya… parece que estamos ansiosos – sacó al fin la tarjeta y la pasó como si fuese tarjeta de crédito por la cerradura– vamos a ver qué podemos hacer una semana completa acá – y abrió con fuerza la puerta doble.

-wow… - fue lo único que atinó a decir Daiki.

El lugar tenía un gigantesco salón de 3 sillones dorados, mesas de arrimo por todos lados llenos de decoración de tonalidades doradas y enormes jarrones con exóticas flores. Ishida hijo corrió del salón a una puerta corredera, tras ella había un sala de reuniones que era tan o más grande que el salón mismo. Corrió de un lugar a otro, abriendo puertas, tocando muebles, oliendo aromas. Saltó un par de minutos en una cama gigantesca que sería su cama durante toda esa semana. Y cuando se cansó se fue hasta el ventanal principal que daba la mejor panorámica del Central Park.

Respiraba agitado de la emoción.

-Si no supiera que tienes 16… pasarías por un niño de 7 – sonrió Ishida padre dejándose caer en un sillón cercano a su hijo.

-Me encanta tu trabajo – respondió sin más – Voy a ser la envidia de todos, ¡espera a que les diga que me estoy quedando aquí!

Eso ya lo había escuchado antes…

 _¡Es maravilloso, Matt! Se puede ver la torre de Tokyo perfectamente. Me encanta que seas cantante… cuando le cuente a las chicas voy a ser la envida de todas!_

* * *

 **Continuará….**

* * *

 **Avanzamos poco a poco.**

 **Conté un poco de Nanami… ojo con ella se volverá más recurrente al igual que Mae.**

 **No hubo casi nada de Mimato en este episodio, pero tranquilos que ya se viene. Vamos paso a paso.**

 **Tampoco hubo tanto del malvado Michael, lo deje descansando ha sido muy malo jajajajja**

 **Gracias a todos por sus RR's**

 **Dentro de la semana actualizo otra de mis historias asi que atentos.**

 **Ah! Actualizo cada 2 semanas. Hay veces en que demoro menos…y lo max que demoro es 1 mes.**

 **Respeto al lector siempre**

 **Abrazos a todos**


	4. Chapter 4

**(NO MORE) FEAR**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **-TWO-**

 _Se despertó asustada al sentir el timbre sonar tan insistentemente, tomó su celular para comprobar la hora y al ver que marcaban las 02.17 am se alarmó aún más. ¿Quién podía estar llamando a su puerta a esas horas? Se levantó en camisón saliendo de su cuarto, se aproximó a la puerta. Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de escuchar el sonido._

 _-¿Yamato? – fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta y ver al rubio parado en el pasillo con cara molesta sosteniendo una maleta de mano - ¡¿Sabes qué horas son?! – reclamó enfadada. Del asombro de verlo había pasado al enojo - ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a tocar el timbre de esa forma a estas horas?! … ¡Pudiste despertar a Daiki!_

 _Pero el simplemente no respondió, pasó al departamento sin siquiera ser invitado, dejó la maleta a un costado de la puerta del baño de visitas y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor del pequeño comedor. Mimi cerró la puerta y se acercó a él hirviendo en rabia._

 _-¡¿Me vas a explicar qué demonios haces acá?! – exclamó con los dientes apretados tratando de no perder la compostura. Su hijo de 9 años dormía en el dormitorio cruzando el salón._

 _Yamato rió ante la pregunta._

 _-¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

 _-Oh Mimi… es muy gracioso – dijo el rubio sin poder quitarse una sonrisa sarcástica del rostro – es gracioso encontrarse al marido de la madre de tu hijo en el aeropuerto y que éste te pregunte si ya firmé los papeles de autorización para la salida del país de Daiki. Y MUCHO más gracioso enterarme que esa autorización no debe tener fecha de caducidad… ¡Eso es MUY GRACIOSO, Mimi! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te vas a llevar a MI hijo a vivir a Estados Unidos?_

 _La castaña se quedó helada frente al Ishida._

 _Había tomado la decisión de irse a Estados Unidos hacia tan solo 1 semana atrás. Michael había recibido una excelente oportunidad laboral en Nueva York para trabajar en un prestigioso buffet de abogados y después de meditarlo pensó que sí era una excelente oportunidad para ella y su hijo._

 _-¿Te encontraste con Michael? – fue lo único que pudo decir. Su marido había partido esa tarde a América con la misión de buscar una casa y de paso firmar contrato._

 _-Si… ¡¿o tienes otro marido que yo no sepa?! – escupió los ojos irradiando ira – Vengo llegando de una de las mejores giras que he tenido por Europa, llego a mi país con la única necesidad de ver a mi hijo y ¡me entero que pretendes quitármelo!_

 _-¡Nadie te está quitando a tu hijo! – aclaró indignada - Y no vengas a hacerte el mártir conmigo Yamato. Si tanto quisieras ver a Dai lo llamarías más seguido. Ayer estuvo esperando horas a que te conectaras a Skype para contarte que aprendió a tocar una de tus canciones en la guitarra que le diste la navidad pasada. ¡Estuvo durante 2 meses practicando para sorprenderte y jamás te conectaste! Tu vida no es él… tu vida son las luces, el escenario, los premios… las fans – y recalcó la última palabra con dolor en su voz – ¡Estuviste 10 meses fuera!_

 _-¡Estuve trabajando! – Respondió molesto con ella y consigo mismo ante la revelación que le había hecho Mimi de su hijo – ¡No paré durante esos 10 meses!_

 _-Si, claro… - bufó la castaña por lo bajo siendo sarcástica es sus palabras – el trabajo del famoso Yamato Ishida. ¡Yamato Ishida está TAN ocupado que no puede llamar a SU hijo para saber cómo le fue en clases… Yamato Ishida esta TAN ocupado que no puede conectarse 10 minutos para hablar con SU hijo…! ¡La última vez que conversaste con Dai fue hace casi 1 mes! No vengas a mí a decirme que ahora soy yo la maldita insensible por querer llevarme a nuestro hijo a vivir a Estados Unidos donde podrá tener una mejor vida de la que tiene acá._

 _-No tienes ningún derecho…_

 _-¡Tengo todos los derechos del mundo! – Interrumpió – Estando en Japón, estando en Estados Unidos va a ser igual…podría irme a la Antártida y todo seguiría igual. Vendrías por una o dos semanas te comportarías como un padre ejemplar para después ¡desaparecer por meses! ¿Sabes el daño que le haces a Daiki con tu comportamiento?... ¿Sabes el daño que me haces a MI con tu comportamiento? Me rompe el corazón verlo contigo y después saber que estará llorando por semanas porque te extraña… - finalmente la voz de Mimi comenzaba a quebrarse – quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo y disculpa si no te conté antes… pero la decisión la tomé hace apenas una semana y pensaba contártela anoche por Skype para que la conversáramos cuando llegases._

 _Yamato se agarró el cabello tirando de el con tanta fuerza que podría haberse sacado mechones de la cabeza. Mimi tenía razón en todo. No lograba conciliar la fama con su hijo. No ahora que la banda era reconocida internacionalmente y las giras tomaban meses. Junto con las giras debía escribir nuevas canciones, grabar más demos para su próximo álbum, más las grabaciones de los videos de música, más las conferencias de prensa, las invitaciones a programas… ¡Demonios! Era un excelente artista y un pésimo padre._

 _Daba lo mismo donde estuviese Daiki, simplemente no lograba dar el ancho._

 _-Yamato… sabes que verás a Dai con la misma periodicidad estando el aquí o allá. Para las vacaciones no tengo problemas en que el viaje a Japón o en donde tu estés para que compartan tiempo juntos. No pretendo alejarte de tu hijo._

 _-Soy un pésimo padre… - susurró el rubio soltando un triste suspiro – Te he dejado toda la tarea a ti. Jamás hubiéramos podido ser una familia, tenías razón cuando me lo dijiste…_

 _-No pienses en eso Yamato, cuando lo dije estaba muy molesta._

 _-Eso no quita que haya sido verdad. Si lo pienso bien… habrías estado sola. Habrías estado sola durante meses. Yo fuera del país y tu haciéndote cargo de Daiki por tu cuenta… me merezco que me hayas dejado y te hayas casado con Michael._

 _Mimi se abrazó a si misma inspirando profundamente todos los recuerdos de su ruptura definitiva con Yamato hace 3 años iban a su cabeza. Las peleas, los gritos, el dolor de ya no tenerlo a su lado, el llanto de Daiki al saber que su papá ya no volvería a casa._

 _-Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás…_

 _-No digas nada, por favor – pidió la Tachikawa._

 _-Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, Mimi – repitió acercándose a ella ignorando su petición y tomándola de los brazos – volvería el tiempo a cuando nació Daiki y lo tuve en mis brazos y cumpliría la promesa que les hice a ambos: no dejarlos nunca. Los primeros cinco años junto a ustedes fueron perfectos. No, desde el primer beso que te robé fue perfecto, mi amor…_

 _-No me digas así, Yamato – cerró sus ojos no se sentía capaz de mirarlo._

 _-Pero fui estúpido… me cegué… te perdí, te casaste con Michael… y ahora que te vas y te llevas a nuestro hijo para criarlo a otro país y con otro… - dio una pausa para aclarar sus voz quebrada - Mimi, por favor, dime que algún día volveré a estar con ustedes, que algún día despertaré a tu lado. Eres el amor de mi vida, lo vas a ser siempre._

 _-Ya es tarde… - suspiró soltándose de su agarre - … yo no confío en ti, me engañaste._

 _-Mimi yo no te engañé, traté de explicarte tantas veces que todo fue un malentendido._

 _-No es un malentendido encontrarte desnudo en cama con otra mujer._

 _\- ¡me tendieron una trampa! Te lo he dicho en innumerables ocasiones, desperté sin saber qué había sucedido, colocaron algo en mi trago. Me sacaron las fotos mientras dormía… ¡Jamás estuve con esa mujer! Te juro que esa noche no bebí alcohol._

 _-No quiero seguir hablando del tema – Mimi se alejó de Yamato y fue a apoyarse a la mesa del comedor cruzada de brazos – eso ya es parte del pasado. Sea como sea ya no estamos juntos. Yo estoy casada con Michael. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es concentrarnos en Daiki. Es lo único que nos une._

 _El rubio avanzó un par de pasos y se colocó frente de ella, casi pegando su cuerpo a la delgada figura de la trigueña. Ésta respingó ante el contacto y automáticamente le impidió acercarse más empujándolo del pecho con sus manos, pero él no cedió._

 _-Me niego a creer que Daiki es lo único que nos une. Lo nuestro fue… no, me corrijo, lo nuestro ES eterno._

 _-No digas tonterías… eso fue hace casi 10 años – Mimi estaba incómoda ya que no lograba alejar al Ishida de su cuerpo._

 _-Mimi, van a pasar 10 años más y me voy a seguir sintiendo exactamente lo que siento ahora por ti._

 _Y sin agregar nada más tomó sus labios, primero inseguro esperando que ella lo separara y le pegara una bofetada, pero no sucedió. Los brazos cedieron y él aprovecho de tomarla de la cintura y sentarla sobre la mesa quedando sus rostros a la misma altura, el beso de tornó apasionado, desesperado, sus lenguas se arremolinaban en una fiera danza._

 _-Te amo – susurró Yamato entre besos – te voy a amar siempre. Déjame enmendar mis errores…vuelve a mí._

 _Pero ella no respondió. No podía. Estaba tan confundida que si se ponía a pensar en una respuesta arruinaría ese momento._

 _Y ella quería que ese momento pasara._

 _La desesperación de ambos, que no se tocaban de esa manera hace ya tres, años acabó cuando tras minutos de caricias y besos, Yamato entró en Mimi rápido y con un solo movimiento. Podrían haber pasado años pero él la recordaba como si hubieran hecho el amor horas atrás. La castaña ahogaba sus gemidos mordiendo el hombro del rubio, Yamato apaciguaba los suyos contra los suaves cabellos de la madre de su hijo y aunque ambos trataban de que el ruido fuera mínimo la mesa en donde se producían las embestidas crujía y se deslizaba con cada movimiento._

 _-Más rápido… - gimió Mimi echando la cabeza hacia atrás y acto seguido sintió como Yamato aumentaba la velocidad._

 _-No voy a aguantar mucho así… - Jadeó él viéndose sobrepasado por el placer._

 _Mimi olvidó todo y se dejó llevar, olvidó que no estaban solos en el departamento y comenzó a gemir sin control, solo Yamato conseguía hacerla sentir de esa forma._

 _Ambos despertaron del momento cuando en la última embestida, en la que los dos llegaron al orgasmo, y que fue bastante violenta, la mesa chocó con un sonido seco y fuerte contra la pared._

 _-¡Mamaaaaaa! – escucharon gritar._

 _Yamato se abrochó el pantalón en dos segundos y la castaña se acomodó su pijama a medida que se bajaba de la mesa secándose el sudor de su frente y fue en ese momento que apareció en la sala un rubio niño de 9 años abrazando un gran almohadón. Estaba descalzo y vestía un pijama lleno de aviones._

 _Caminó hacia ella refregándose los ojos._

 _-Mamá, estaba soñando y hubo una explosión – dijo asustado._

 _-No fue una explosión Dai – Mimi se arrodilló para quedar a su altura – me pegué con la mesa y sin querer golpeó la pared de tu dormitorio. Disculpa por despertarte._

 _-Si, pero... – Daiki iba a hablar nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta que a su izquierda había alguien parado. Subió la vista y pudo distinguir a ese hombre rubio y de ojos azules igual a él que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa - ¡Papá! – exclamó con la felicidad saliéndole por los poros._

 _._

-¡Papá! ¡Papá despierta!

Yamato abrió sólo un ojo, sentía como si hubiera pasado por encima suyo un tanque de guerra. El _JetLag_ lo golpeaba cada año con más fuerza… ya no era un veinteañero, debía sacar su pasaporte más seguido, mirarlo detenidamente y notar que ya tenía 34 años.

Volteó a su derecha encontrándose con su reflejo 16 años más joven que lo miraba divertido con su celular en mano.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó incorporándose sobre sus brazos. Miró a su alrededor y notó que ya había anochecido.

-Tio Taichi llamó – le pasó su celular y él pudo notar que tenía 2 llamadas perdidas de su amigo – alcancé a contestar la última vez. Me pidió que te dijera que lo llamaras en cuanto pudieras o sino él iba a llamarte de vuel…

Daiki no terminó la oración cuando el celular de su papá volvía a sonar con una roquera canción que a él le encantaba de AC/DC.

-Tai… - contestó Yamato dejándose caer en la cama una vez más.

- _¿Hablo con el futuro suegro de mi bella Reiko?_

Antes de contestar Ishida padre miró de reojo a su hijo que ya alzaba una de sus cejas coqueto. ¡Por Kamisama! si Taichi supiera que su hijo era un desvirgador y un adolescente irresponsable que tenía sexo sin protección ni siquiera lanzaría ese tipo de bromas.

-Reiko tiene 13 años Taichi… hablemos cuando cumpla los 18 – y al decir "18" lo dijo en tono autoritario y mirando acusadoramente a Daiki, el cual rodó los ojos.

- _lo sé, lo sé… son bromas. Mi hija no tendrá novio antes de los 30, de hecho estoy construyendo una torre para encerrarla, no vaya a ser que algún idiota se quiera aprovechar de mi bella e inocente niña._

 _-_ Creo que tú eres un buen ejemplo de aprovechador de niñas inocentes – rio el rubio.

- _El burro hablando de orejas –bufó el Yagami – Reiko fue planeada, el aprovechador aquí fue otro._

-Nadie planea tener hijos a los 21, cuando estas en la universidad…

-¡ _Estaba planeada, sólo que se adelantó un par de años! No como tú…_

 _-_ Papá dile a Tío Taichi que le pida a Reiko que se conecte a Skype – interrumpió Daiki.

-¿Estas consciente que tiene 13 años y que si llegas a tocarla no estoy en edad para agarrarme a golpes con Tai? – le preguntó tapando el teléfono para que su amigo no escuchara.

-Papá estamos a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia… sólo quiero saber cómo le ha ido, somos amigos. Además me dijiste que si hacia cualquier cosa tenía que usar condón y lo voy a hacer.

-¡Daiki, te lo prohíbo! ¡Tiene 13 años! – gritó alarmado.

 _-¿Yamato?, ¿estás ahí?_

 _-_ sí, disculpa.

- _Reiko me acaba de decir que se conectará a Skype y que le digas a Daiki. Admítelo Ishida, será un hecho… seremos parientes. Sólo voy a decirte una cosa: dile a tu hijo que mantenga su miembro bien guardado en el pantalón o iré al lugar en donde esté y se lo cortaré en pequeños pedacitos que luego daré de comer a los perros hambrientos que viven en la calle._

-¿Escuchaste? – preguntó Yamato divertido a su hijo. Éste alzó y bajo los hombros restándole importancia, aunque por dentro estaba temblando.

El muchacho salió del dormitorio. Ishida padre supuso que iba a conectarse a Skype.

-¿y a qué debo esta agradable llamada Yagami? ¿Sora se aburrió de hablar contigo?

- _Ella jamás se aburre de mí… son más de 19 años juntos. Estamos tan compenetrados que ya nos comunicamos por telepatía. Te llamo para que me ayudes con mis vacaciones._

-¿Vacaciones?... ¿Qué, quieres que te las pague? – preguntó con burla.

- _Si quieres hacerlo, yo encantado acepto – rio – pero es algo parecido. Sora quiere visitar a Mimi y bueno yo quiero ir a ver el Super Bowl. Voy a dejar el tema de que Reiko quiere ver a Daiki de lado ya que no estoy muy convencido de tener el gen Ishida cerca de mi niña pequeña. De hecho apenas toquemos suelo estadounidense le colocaré un cinturón de castidad._

Yamato dio una carcajada a lo último. Él mismo le colocaría uno a su hijo.

-Así que vienen a Nueva York y si me estas llamando es porque quieres quedarte en mi departamento.

- _Deberías estar en un circo leyendo la fortuna Ishida porque es exactamente lo que quería pedirte._

-Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo. ¿Cuándo llega la familia Yagami para irla a recibir al aeropuerto?

* * *

-Hey!, Estas más linda que la última vez que hablamos – comentó Daiki a una hermosa pelirroja de ojos cafés que se mostraba totalmente ruborizada a través de la pantalla. Al rubio le encantaba verla con las mejillas en color. La muchacha le sonrió de lado tímida mientras se acariciaba sus largos cabellos rojos – Te ves preciosa, Reiko.

-No digas esas cosas – dijo ella casi en un susurro.

-Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, eres la chica más hermosa que conozco.

-¡Daiki! – exclamó apenada – lo haces a propósito porque sabes que me pongo nerviosa. Yo no soy como tus compañeras americanas.

-Lo sé, por eso me gustas.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos a medida que negaba con la cabeza. Ese chico nunca iba a cambiar. Su papá tenía razón, debía ser cuidadosa con los Ishida.

-Iremos a Nueva York de vacaciones – comentó como que no quiere la cosa.

-¡¿en serio?! – preguntó en un grito levantándose de la silla en la que estaba. La última vez que había visto a Reiko hacía ya 2 años - ¡¿Cuándo llegan?!... wow, wow… ¡esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido en semanas! Al fin voy a verte.

-Llegamos el miércoles en la noche, nos quedaremos en el departamento de tu papá, bueno si es que tu papá dice que sí. Mi papa lo llamó para preguntarle– rio.

-Bah! Ese es un sí seguro. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?

-Sólo 2 semanas, mi mamá tiene mucho estrés con su última colección así que no puede tomarse muchos días. Además con el embarazo está histérica.

-Es muy poco tiempo – exhaló decepcionado – voy a hacer todo lo posible para que te quedes más tiempo. ¡Aunque tenga que pedirte matrimonio!

El color de la cara de Reiko de mezcló con la tonalidad de su cabello. Quedó totalmente cohibida con el comentario del rubio.

-Además… - siguió Daiki con toda la malicia en su rostro - … me debes un beso.

Okei. Eso fue suficiente para la avergonzada chica. Se disculpó con que tenía que ir ayudar a su madre con no sé qué y después de despedirse tartamudeando se desconectó prometiendo que trataría de entrar al día siguiente.

El joven Ishida estiró los brazos al techo con una gran sonrisa. La última vez que vio a la pelirroja tenía 14 años y ella 11. Él ya estaba con las hormonas enloquecidas y en cuanto la vio cayó rendido. Usó todas sus técnicas conocidas pero ninguna hizo caer a Reiko a quien no pudo robar ni un solo beso en la mejilla.

Ese viaje podía hacer cambiar las cosas. Volteó con la idea de ir al baño y se encontró de frente con su papá que lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Oh Daiki… tú y yo vamos a tener ese tipo de conversación que tienen los padres con sus hijos cuando el hijo podría ser asesinado por el mejor amigo del padre por querer sobrepasarse con la hija de él.

* * *

Cuando Michael entró en la habitación después de horas y horas en las que Mimi estuvo encerrada en la oscuridad ella pensó que algo grave había pasado. El rubio abrió la puerta sin importarle si ésta había quedado cerrada o no y fue directo a su armario a buscar su maleta de mano.

Una vez que la encontró la dejó caer sobre la cama y comenzó a llenarla con un par de pantalones, camisas, camisetas y zapatillas, entre otros.

Mimi lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta del baño, con tijera en mano, había caminado hasta allí segundos antes para cortar su cabello tal cual como se lo había exigido su marido, pero ni siquiera alcanzo a entrar cuando Michael aparecía azorado en el dormitorio armando maletas.

-Vuelvo la madrugada del lunes – le dijo cerrando su equipaje.

-¿Me vas a dejar encerrada? – no tenía ni la más mínima intención de preguntarle a donde iba ya que sabía que él no le iba a responder.

En muchas ocasiones, aparecían imprevistos de la nada y él debía desaparecer por días e incluso semanas. En los buenos años de matrimonio que tuvo con él, Michael le comentaba que debía ausentarse porque un cliente muy importante le estaba pidiendo ayuda legislativa y debía viajar a otro estado, o no iba a estar para navidad porque se presentaba una oportunidad de negocios increíble al otro lado del país, pero desde aquella primera vez… en que la violencia física se hizo presente y su marido se había transformado en otro hombre y dejó de entregarle respuestas a sus ausencias.

-Te voy a dejar la luz conectada – fue su única respuesta la cual infería que iba a continuar en cautiverio - ¿firmaste?

La castaña desvió la mirada al lote de documentos que yacían en su mesita de noche y, con un nudo en la garganta, asintió.

-cuando vuelva quiero que estés lista – la miró con esos ojos que le producían temor – y a "estar lista" sabes a lo que me refiero.

Michael repasó con su dedo índice la tijera que tenía entre sus manos y luego su cabello.

El nudo en la garganta de Mimi se apretó aún más.

El rubio bajó la maleta de la cama y notó que el lugar en donde se había desparramado la bandeja que había llevado en la mañana, estaba limpio. La bandeja estaba en una silla a un lado del ventanal.

Esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a su esposa.

-Ves que el estar sola ayuda… - le dijo colocando su mano en una de las mejillas de ella un poco más abajo en donde tenía el morado del golpe que le había puesto ayer – lo lamento tanto Mimi. Voy a cambiar, vamos a volver a ser la familia que éramos antes. Perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho. No va a volver a suceder.

Ella no reprodujo ninguna expresión en su rostro. Había escuchado demasiadas veces las mismas palabras. Una y otra vez.

Cuantas veces no escuchó de mujeres que sufrían violencia física y sicológica, sus parejas pedían perdón y ellas volvían. " _Eran unas tontas, no se tenían respeto a sí mismas"_ dijo en más de una ocasión. Y allí estaba ella siendo una tonta que no se tenía respeto a sí misma. Alguien que tenía terror de que mataran a su hijo.

Juzgó sin ponerse en el papel del otro.

-Te amo – y el rubio se acercó a besarla. Mimi se tensó completamente al sentir sus labios contra los suyos y por un microsegundo quiso enterrarle las tijeras que tenía en sus manos, pero Michael precavido y siempre un paso adelante que cualquiera, tomó las tijeras y las arrojó al piso del baño – Te amo, Mimi.

La tomó de la cintura y volvió a buscar su boca con fuerza a medida que la pegaba a su cuerpo. La castaña le correspondió, pero no por deseo, sino por miedo. Prefería que fuese delicado a que fuese violento. Porque iba a pasar quisiera ella o no.

A los pocos minutos se vio desnuda contra la cama mientras Michael terminaba de quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior. En cuanto, el rubio se dejó caer encima acomodándose en su entrepierna amoratada el dolor físico de golpes anteriores era nada comparado al dolor emocional de sentirse tan poco mujer. De sentirse no amada. Porque Michael podría decirle una y mil veces que la amaba, pero ella sabía perfectamente que eso no era amor.

Michael, comenzó a embestirla lentamente mientras la llenaba de besos en su cuello, en el escote, en sus pechos… pero ella no sentía nada. Ella sólo sentía estando con Yamato.

El rubio comenzó a subir el ritmo provocándole dolor en la entrepierna y en su interior, anoche él estuvo durante horas y horas dentro de ella sin darle tregua castigándola por haberse visto con el padre de su hijo. Ahora no sabía si la estaba castigando o en realidad se lo estaba haciendo porque la deseaba. Cerró los ojos cuando la respiración y los jadeos de Michael aumentaban haciéndole entender que pronto acabaría, pero entre más se acercaba el clímax más dolor físico sentía.

" _Por favor, ya termina_ " pensó con los ojos agolpados en lágrimas.

Finalmente, Michael se arqueó contra ella dejando escapar un gemido ronco de placer escondiendo su rostro en la curva que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro.

Dos lágrimas solitarias rodaron por las mejillas de la castaña.

* * *

Antes de dar la vuelta la llave a su auto, Michael Phillips hizo repaso mental de todo lo que había hecho antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Había dejado bien cerrada, como siempre, la puerta del dormitorio. Desconectó todos los teléfonos y el wifi. Conectó todas las alarmas y las cámaras de seguridad estaban en funcionamiento. Tenía en su poder el teléfono de su esposa, su laptop y su ipad.

Todo en orden.

Encendió el motor y sin más apretó el acelerador a fondo. Sintió como en la maletera su equipaje se golpeaba contra las paredes de la cajuela. Si el tráfico estaba de su parte no tardaría más de 20 minutos en llegar.

A mitad de camino, tomó su celular acercándoselo a su rostro para decirle "Casa". Luego lo dejo caer entre sus piernas y a través del manos libres sintió el tono de la llamada.

-Michael – sonó una voz femenina un poco acongojada - ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en llamar?

-Lo lamento, tuve problemas para salir de casa. ¿Cómo está Amy?

-Tiene mucha fiebre, Michael. Si no baja la llevaré a emergencias.

-No, llamaré a un doctor para que vaya a verla de inmediato – el rubio estaba preocupado – no quiero que la saques, puede empeorar. Los cambios de temperatura no le harán bien. Yo llego en menos de 10 minutos. ¿Necesitas que lleve algo?

-Sí, te necesito a ti. Te extraño.

El hombre de ojos verdes esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

-Yo también te extraño, Nana.

* * *

 **CHAN! Los leo : )**

 **Este si fue un capitulo casi 100% en el presente. Ya en los próximos me iré al pasado a ver qué pasó después de la joven Mimi le diera vuelta aquellos jugos a Mae y profundizaré en la relación de Mimi y Yamato.**

 **Pasando a Daiki, ese adolescente esta on fire! Como el papa a su edad. No perdona. Veamos si Matt y Tai quedan de consuegros, aunque dudo que Taichi deje que toquen a su hija.**

 **Ah! y les dije que tuvieran ojo con Nanami… jojojo**

 **Espero tu lindos RR's siéntase libres de enviarme PM que los respondo todos**

 **Abrazos**


	5. Chapter 5

**(NO MORE) FEAR**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **-MINUS THREE-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Tienes el cabello muy largo… - le comentó su madre mientras se lo cepillaba con delicadeza –Yo a tu edad lo tenía casi del mismo largo que tú, pero me lo tuve que cortar porque una de mis compañeras de universidad, celosa por que salía con tu padre, me pegó un chicle casi en la coronilla… hay personas muy malas._

 _-Prometo que no me lo cortaré nunca entonces – sonrió Mimi mirándola sobre el hombro._

 _-Pues te verás más hermosa de lo que ya eres – Satoe Tachikawa besó sus cabellos con cariño._

 _Estaban sentadas en el salón de su hogar en New York. La joven castaña le había estado contando que finalmente Michael decidió presentarle a sus padres y que, para su sorpresa, ambos la recibieron de una forma tan alegre que ella, en el fondo de su ser, creía que siempre había pertenecido a esa familia._

 _-Creo que es el indicado, mamá._

 _-Si eso es lo que sientes, debe de ser así – sonrió._

 _Mimi se quedó pensativa, dejándose peinar por su madre. A pesar de que sentía que Michael era el correcto o el indicado._

 _¿Podía ser que el primer novio serio que tuviese, lo fuese?_

 _-Mamá… ¿Cómo supiste que mi papá era la persona con la que querías estar para siempre?_

 _-Lo supe en el momento en que conmigo se comportaba de una forma tan diferente con el resto que me hacía sentir especial. Tu padre era todo un galán en la universidad y, aun teniendo un séquito tras él, se fijó en mí. Cualquier otra persona desapareció… me hacía reír todos el tiempo… hasta canciones me dedicó – rio recordando – aunque no lo creas él no era una persona muy demostrativa, pero a mi lado… era el más romántico del mundo._

 _-Mi papá siempre ha sido romántico… ustedes expelen amor por lo poros - comentó su hija._

 _-No siempre fue así. Se ganó cada pedacito de mi corazón… y tú eres nuestra máxima expresión de amor. ¡Te adoramos! - Y su madre la abrazó con fuerza._

 _-¡Hey! ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!_

 _Keisuke Tachikawa se acercaba por el pasillo y al ver a sus mujeres envueltas en un cariñoso abrazo se le unió. Besó a su esposa con ternura y luego a Mimi en su cabeza antes de revolverle los cabellos._

 _-¡Papá!... ¡Mamá acaba de peinarme! – exclamó falsamente molesta._

 _-Esos hermosos cabellos de rapunzel… - dijo divertido volviendo a revolverlos._

 _La madre de Mimi se levantó del sillón con la sonrisa más amplia que Mimi haya visto en su vida. El amor que se profesaban sus padres era telenovelesco y ella quería encontrar una persona que la hiciese sentir como Satoe cada vez que miraba a Keisuke._

 _-Prepararé la cena, querido – dijo ella tomando su maletín para dejarlo sobre un mueble cerca de la cocina._

 _-No, no es necesario – su esposo se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda – Les tengo una invitación a cenar a mis princesas._

 _-¿A dónde? – Mimi lo miró curiosa._

 _-Es una sorpresa… - le guiñó el ojo._

 _Su madre regaló un suspiro de amor y lo besó en la mejilla. Keisuke era un hombre muy dedicado y detallista con sus mujeres._

 _Mimi los vio abrazarse y darse besos cortos llenos ternura._

 _Sus padres se merecían una cita a solas._

 _-¡Oh! Yo no puedo ir – Mimi trató de ser la mejor actriz en ese momento – Olvidé hacer un informe, debo entregarlo mañana a primera hora. Lo siento…_

 _._

 _Los señores Tachikawa estaban ya listo para irse a cenar, Mimi lo miró a una distancia prudente. Su madre le acomodaba la corbata a su padre que la sostenía desde la cintura y al parecer le estaba contando algo muy divertido ya que Satoe daba pequeñas risitas._

 _-Quiero una muy buena nota en ese informe, princesa – dijo su padre abriendo la puerta._

 _-¡Por supuesto!_

 _Su madre se acercó a ella dándole las típicas instrucciones que una madre le da a un hijo que va a quedarse solo por la noche, "no le habras la puerta a extraños", "si ocurre algo, nos llamas de inmediato", etc._

 _Tomó su cabello y lo trenzó con habilidad._

 _-Así mañana tus rizos se notarán mucho mejor… - explicó ella y agregó solemne– Tienes estrictamente prohibido cortar tu hermoso cabello. Te amo hija._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Mimi tomó un mechón de su cabello con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sostenía las tijeras. Su muñeca temblaba y entre más observaba su reflejo en el espejo del baño donde estaba ella, a escasos centímetros de comenzar a cortar su cabello, los recuerdos de la última vez que vio a sus padres vivos se caló hondo en su ser.

Esa misma noche recibía una llamada para que acudiera al hospital… minutos después de llegar, le informaban que ninguno había sobrevivido.

¿Por qué Michael le pedía que cortara su cabello? Él sabía lo que significaba para ella esa tan, para algunos, insignificante maraña de color chocolate. Para ella lo era todo… y lamentablemente no era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así.

.

.

.

* * *

-¿Mimi? … Mimi I'm talking to you…

Michael se acercó a su novia tomándola del brazo antes de que ingresaran al salón de clases

-What the hell is going on with you? … First that scene with the juice few weeks ago and now… you're smoking inside the school?

-Nobody saw me… - respondió quitandole importancia.

-I saw you.

La castaña suspiró cansada y giró sobre sí misma para poder mirarlo de frente.

-Fuck off, Michael. ¡Let me alone!

-Now you wanna be alone… ¡Perfect! I don't know why I came here…

-I never asked you… you came by yourself.

-I don't recognize you anymore, who are you?

El rubio la miró incrédulo, Mimi había cambiado tanto en tan solo un par de semanas. Pasaban discutiendo hasta por lo más mínimo, su relación pendía de un hilo. Desde que habían llegado a Japón ella jamás se fue a quedar un solo día a su departamento, siempre tenía una excusa… y él estaba tratando de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla a su lado.

Su objetivo era llevársela con él de vuelta a USA.

-This is what I am now… and this is why I broke up with you at the first time. My parents died, I'm broken and I need to fix my pieces once again… but alone, Michael.

-I can't be without you, Mimi.

-You're gonna find a way…

-Are you breaking up with me... again?

La castaña notó como los estudiantes comenzaban a acercarse curiosos, murmuraban por lo bajo y por un instante agradeció que aquella conversación se hubiese llevado en inglés. Por más que trataba de que su relación con Michael funcionara, ella ya no sentía lo mismo. Ya llevaban casi un mes y medio juntos, pero Mimi lo único que quería era estar con Sora, con Taichi… con Yamato.

Yamato Ishida, él era el motivo de su confusión.

Después de la escena en la cafetería donde defendió a la pelirroja, comenzó a sentarse con ellos… Michael los acompañaba de mala gana y aunque durante dos semanas soportó compartir mesa con ellos, terminó sentándose con Nanami en otro lugar excusándose de que ella le había pedido que la ayudara en inglés. Se había hecho muy buen amigo de la chica.

A Mimi ni quiera sentía celos, Sora se lo preguntó en más de una ocasión, pero ella sin titubear le decía que no. Con la Takenouchi se habían vuelto inseparables, hasta que habia inscrito en tenis con ella y a pesar de que era muy mala en ese deporte, lo pasaba muy bien. Taichi aportaba el humor en el grupo, era un moreno muy divertido y siempre los hacía reír… Mae había pasado a segundo plano y no se hablaba de ella.

Mimi se topaba muy seguido a la rubia, después de todo iba en el mismo salón que su pareja de amigos y cuando entraba a buscarlos ella le entregaba miradas de odio y una que otra vez la pasaba a llevar golpeándola con su hombro esperando provocarla y para su poca paciencia caía muy seguido. Estuvieron a punto de agarrarse de los cabellos en más de una oportunidad y era Yamato quien las separaba.

Yamato… con el Ishida hablaba siempre, él le tocaba el hombro en medio de las clases y le pedía ayuda en inglés, también en matemáticas, en historia… y a ella no le molestaba. Sora le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con él – la reputación del muchacho dentro de la preparatoria era la de un galán atrevido que en donde posaba los ojos, dejaba corazones rotos – pero con ella siempre se comportaba, nunca se había insinuado. Y extrañamente, reía con él tanto o más que con Taichi.

Se lo topaba seguido en el salón de música, ella había pedido el salón un horario después del rubio.

Mimi se sentaba en el piano de cola que había en el lugar y practicaba melodías que su padre le había enseñado de pequeña. Se trenzaba el cabello y dejaba que sus dedos se movieran toda la habilidad que recordaba. Muchas veces se quedaron más allá del horario establecido juntos… ella tocando el piano, cantando canciones en inglés y Yamato la seguía con su guitarra o con su armónica dependiendo del día.

Comenzaba a sentir algo por él, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa cuando se daba vuelta en su silla y le explicaba la gramática inglesa. Estaba olvidando sus sentimientos hacia Michael…

Quizás lo que ella creyó años atrás cuando conversaba con su madre, no era cierto. Quizás Michael no era el indicado. Pero tampoco sabía si Yamato lo era.

\- Are you breaking up with me once again, Mimi?

Michael volvió a preguntar y ella calló.

-Hablemos después – dijo al fin entrando al salón.

Adentro Yamato ya estaba sentado en su puesto con los pies sobre pupitre, junto a él estaba Mae Sasaki inclinada sobre él de tal forma que por milímetros su corta falda no dejaba ver su ropa interior. Varios de sus compañeros estaban a sus espaldas observando a la chica que les daba la espalda.

Echó un vistazo sobre su hombre y Michael ya estaba conversando con Nanami Aoyama. Lo más probable era que le estuviese contando de su nueva discusión, esa chica se había convertido en una especie de confidente de su novio y tenía la impresión de que a pesar de haber cruzado un par de palabras con ella, ésta conocía cada pasaje de vida. A excepción de la muerte de sus padres, Michael sabía que ese tema estaba estrictamente prohibido de contárselo a cualquiera. De hecho, ninguno de sus amigos lo sabía aún. Era algo terriblemente doloroso para ella y quería guardárselo para sí por todo el tiempo que pudiese.

Caminó a su puesto, faltaba uno que otro minuto para que el timbre que anunciaba el término del último receso, sonase.

Sasaki notó la presencia de la castaña y torciendo la boca se enderezó.

-¿No traes ningún líquido contigo que quieras arrojarme cierto?

-Mae… - advirtió Yamato al sentir que se avecinaba una nueva discusión entre ambas.

-oh, por favor… supéralo – dijo Mimi tomando asiento para así darle la espalda.

La rubia avanzó un paso y el golpe que le dio a su pupitre llamo la atención del resto de sus compañeros.

-Me las vas a pagar, créeme que lo que me hiciste no lo voy a "superar". Te vas a arrepentir de haberte cruzado en mi camino.

-La que se cruza en el camino de los demás… eres tú – la castaña subió la mirada para toparse con los ojos pardos de la rubia.

-Mimi… - Yamato estiró su mano y la posó en su hombro para intentar tranquilizar el ambiente.

Michael y Nanami miraban la escena desde los primeros asientos. El novio de Mimi no sabía qué hacer, acababa de tener una pelea con ella y tenía miedo de que si se acercaba en esos momentos, podría empeorar aún más las cosas.

Su novia no era una buscapleitos, pero no se dejaba pasar a llevar por nadie.

Nanami notó la tensión en el ambiente y rápidamente fue donde su prima.

Sí, para desgracia de la muchacha, aquella rubia era su prima.

-Escúchame bien Tachikawa, vuelve una sola vez más a toparte conmigo… de la forma que sea y te vas a arrepentir de haber viajado tantos kilómetros de USA hasta Japón – amenazó.

Ella rió.

-No me busques Sasaki… me vas a encontrar a mí también.

-Mae, ya va a sonar el timbre – dijo Nanami llegando a su lado – recuerda que te toca matemáticas y …

La rubia chasqueó la lengua e hizo un ademán a su prima para que se largara.

La rubia miró primero a Nana, luego a Mimi y sin más se devolvió donde Yamato para plantarle un beso en la boca.

-Nos vemos a la salida, Yama'

Pasó al lado de la Tachikawa viéndola de soslayo con una sonrisa divertida y meneando las caderas caminó hasta desaparecer finalmente por la puerta.

Mimi suspiró incómoda al momento que el timbre resonaba en el establecimiento. Apoyó una de sus mejillas en la palma de la mano y ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana. Ella podía estar sintiendo algo por su compañero de salón, pero éste salía con la rubia. No eran novios como le aclaró Yamato en una ocasión, pero esa chica se encargaba de besarlo, abrazarlo, acariciarlo cuando sabía que la castaña estaba presente o cerca.

A veces tenía miedo de que ella hubiese descubierto sus sentimientos.

.

Michael tuvo que correr casi dos cuadras para alcanzar a su aun novia. Después de acabadas las clases fue la primera en salir rauda del salón.

Llegó a su lado respirando agitado debido al trote.

-Can we talk now?

-Japonés, Mike, Japonés – dijo ella sin ganas.

Él sonrió, tenía problemas para expresarse en ese idioma. Muy distinto era practicarlo de vez en cuando en casa con su madre a tener que rodearse de el en todo momento.

-¿Podemos conver…? - pero no terminó su oración Mimi lo abrazó con fuerza. De lo mucho que la conocía podría apostar a que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Lo lamento… - susurró a su oído – no sé qué me ocurre – _Eres un mentirosa, Mimi… sabes perfectamente qué te sucede._

-Tranquila, estoy contigo. Siempre voy a estar contigo – la separó de sí para poder besarla.

-¿Puedo quedarme hoy contigo?

Una inmensa alegría inundó al rubio, él era el que siempre le pedía que se quedara con él y ella en la mayoría de las ocasiones se negaba.

-Por supuesto – la besó por última vez para luego entrelazar los dedos de su mano - … Vamos.

…Yamato a una distancia prudente y mientras esperaba a Mae observó cómo los novios se iban tomados de la mano.

Estar con la rubia para provocar celos y mostrarle a la castaña que él podía estar con quien quisiera, no estaba funcionando.

Entre más la conocía, entre más compartía con ella… ¿Qué demonios era eso que estaba sintiendo y que no había sentido antes por nadie?

Había inventado excusas tontas para llamar su atención… pedirle ayuda en matemáticas siendo que a él le iba muy bien, al igual que en historia… quizás su única falencia era el inglés, pero escuchar música y cantar en ese idioma no lo dejaba como un completo ignorante, aunque tenía que admitir que había avanzado bastante en gramática y en vocabulario en tan solo unas semanas. Y para su sorpresa ya entendía más cuando "sin querer" oía discutir al americano con la castaña.

Él nunca se había comportado así, yendo por los costados en búsqueda de su presa. Él era directo, decía lo que quería y lo obtenía de inmediato… nunca le importó que la mujer que le atrajera tuviera novio, ¿Por qué ahora estaba viendo cauto? ¿Por qué después de más de un mes ya, no le había robado un beso al menos?

Oportunidades había tenido para contarlas con los dedos de las manos y de los pies, Mimi al igual que él se escondía cerca de las canchas de tenis a fumar… se topaban tan seguido y conversaban a solas y él no la agarró del cuello para darle un beso. Cuando Taichi y Sora se peleaban por tonteras y almorzaban solos, él no se insinuaba de ninguna forma, sabiendo que el noviecito estaba en otra mesa almorzando con Nanami – que a su parecer era lo más raro del mundo, ningún novio deja a su chica almorzando con otro para estar con una "amiga". Algo raro había ahí, al menos por parte de Michael. Nana, a sus ojos, era muy inocente – tampoco se acercaba más cuando se quedaban en el salón de música… había descubierto en ella una voz maravillosa junto con una habilidad para tocar el piano que lo dejó embobado.

 _¿Qué pasa contigo Yamato Ishida?_

-¿Nos vamos? - Mae se acercaba a él para tomarlo del brazo – Hoy estoy sola en casa – comentó traviesa.

El rubio la miró de reojo y se preocupó más todavía cuando su cuerpo no reaccionó de la forma que siempre lo hacía cuando una chica le decía que iba a estar sola, eso significaba sexo seguro.

 _Estoy mal… estoy muy mal_

Y caminó más por inercia que por otra cosa.

.

.

Mimi no tenía mucha hambre, de hecho, dejó más de la mitad del plato sin tocar. Desde que habían llegado al departamento de Michael que no habían hablado casi nada, pero al menos el que ella estuviera con él y que quedara allí le entregaba más tranquilidad al rubio.

-Podríamos ver una película… - animó el norteamericano.

-La verdad es que estoy cansada, ¿Puedo ir a recostarme un rato?

-No me preguntes Mimi, este es tu hogar…

Ella no comentó nada. Michael podría decirle eso una y mil veces, pero se sentía como una extraña en aquel lugar. Prefería estar en casa con sus abuelos, pero sabía que si llegaba allá iba a ser un mar de lágrimas y no quería preocuparlos.

Entró al dormitorio y tras sacarse la chaqueta se dejó caer en la cama. El aroma de Michael era cítrico… una mezcla a mandarina y bergamota. Se acomodó en el extremo izquierdo y abrazó el primer almohadón que sus manos alcanzaron.

No supo cuántos suspiros dedicados a Yamato Ishida entregó al aire antes de comenzar a caer en un sueño que la llamaba tanto como sus ojos a llorar.

Se volvió acomodar y en ese preciso momento sintió el cuerpo de Michael acoplarse al suyo desde la espalda. Mimi abrió los ojos de golpe y se tensó. No tenía intenciones de tener relaciones ese día, aun sabiendo que ya había pasado más de una semana de la última vez. Su novio comenzó a moverse, rozando su parte baja contra su trasero. Lo oyó gemir en su oído y sin más tiempo que perder sintió sus manos tibias subiendo por su pierna, caminando hasta su muslo, escabulléndose bajo la falda, pasando por su estómago para terminar en su seno izquierdo sobre la blusa.

-Michael, no – murmuró tratando de alejar su mano, pero fue inútil.

No supo si había hablado muy despacio o su novio decidió simplemente ignorarla, pero él no se detuvo.

En un solo movimiento se puso sobre ella apretando sus piernas con las propias, se acercó a boca pero Mimi a giró por milímetros. No le importó, la buscó de nuevo y esta vez fue más rápido, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó con profundidad. La castaña trató de corresponderle como pudo, pero en realidad no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Michael, por favor… para – pidió cuando él bajaba con su lengua trazando un camino desde su oreja, luego por su cuello para terminar en su escote.

Nuevamente él no se detuvo. Mimi colocó sus manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo, pero él tenía mucha más fuerza. La tomó de las muñecas con una sola mano y las dejó descansar sobre su cabeza.

-Michael… no - las palabras no salían de su boca con la fuerza que debían. Se estaba desesperando, ella no quería.

El rubio se desabrochó su pantalón con la mano que le quedó libre y al notar que él sí la había escuchado y que no iba a parar, Mimi comenzó a llorar.

-Michael, no quiero – sollozó y cuando se vio sin su ropa interior el grito al fin salió de su boca - ¡PARA, NO! ¡NO QUIERO!

Con una fuerza que no se esperó lo alejó de ella y éste cayó dela cama. Y al parecer la caída hizo que reaccionara.

-Lo lamento, Mimi. Perdóname – se levantó tapándose la boca al ver a su novia con la ropa desordenada y llorando.

La castaña tomó sus pertenencias y salió disparada del dormitorio. Tras ella salió Michael.

-No sé qué pasó, Mimi… por favor – suplicó acercándose pero ella estiró su brazo pidiéndole espacio.

-No te vuelvas a aproximar – le pidió entre lágrimas – te lo pedí Michael… una y otra vez. ¿Pretendías obligarme?

-¡NO! – se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de entender qué le había ocurrido. Había escuchado a Mimi decirle que parara, pero no quiso hacerlo. Sí estuvo dispuesto a obligarla a hacerlo con él. Y se asustó ante ello.

-No me llames, no me busques… ¿Querías una respuesta? Pues te la doy ahora: Terminamos Michael. Nunca más vas a volver a hacer lo que pretendías, no conmigo.

Mimi salió del departamento dando un portazo.

.

.

Yamato seguía sin entender.

Le había dicho no a Mae, ¡Le había dicho que no!

Estuvo ahí parado en las afueras de su edificio, ella le decía con detalles exactos todo lo que pretendía hacerle una vez que lo tuviese en su cama y él le dijo que no.

El Ishida se rió metiendo la mano dentro de sus bolsillos

¿Desde cuándo decía que no a un polvo seguro?

 _Es ella_ , se dijo, _ella está en mi cabeza y está haciendo estragos_

Y como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento la vio cruzando la esquina yendo en su dirección, la sonrisa en su rostro duró menos de 5 segundos al verla llorando. Se sujetaba la chaqueta con fuerza con un de sus manos tapándose y con la otra sostenía su bolso negro.

-¿Mimi? - Ella alzó la mirada enrojecida por culpa de sus lágrimas – ¿Qué te paso? – indagó preocupado acercándose.

-Nada, no es nada

Ella lo rodeó con velocidad para seguir su camino. Era la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos.

-Espera…- - dijo sujetándola del brazo - ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por favor no preguntes – sollozó.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-¡No preguntes, Yamato! – exclamó y comenzó a temblar.

Y no insistió.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a acercarla a su cuerpo para abrazarla.

.

.

Michael no se acercó a Mimi al día siguiente durante todo el período de clases. Su error aún le calaba en lo profundo.

Estuvo durante toda la noche tratando de entender por qué no quiso parar cuando ella le pidió una y otra vez que se detuviera. Y entre más lo pensaba, comprendió que quiso tener el control, al menos una vez, en su relación. Quería controlar a Mimi… incluso si eso significaba obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Se sintió poderoso durante esos momentos.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él? ¿Mimi y sus contantes rechazos estaba sacado lo peor de él? Estaba convirtiéndolo en alguien que no reconocía.

.

.

La castaña no tuvo ganas de tocar el piano ni de cantar ese día en salón de música. Yamato la dejó sola por unos momentos mientras iba a comprar un par de bebidas. No conversaron mucho, por no decir nada… ella no tenía intenciones de contarle lo que le había pasado el día anterior y él prefirió no seguir insistiendo. Cuando se sintiera en más confianza, quizás le contraria.

Mimi se sentó frente al piano de cola, suspirando una y otra vez… quería borrar de su cabeza lo sucedido en el departamento de Michael. Aquello podría caer perfectamente dentro de un intento de violación… ¿Michael era capaz de eso?

Él tenía uno que otro arranque violento cuando se sentía ofuscado, pero eso le sucede a cualquier persona, incluso a ella le había pasado, pero de ahí a casi obligarla a costarse con él… jamás.

.

 _-Creo que es el indicado, mamá._

 _-Si eso es lo que sientes, debe de ser así_

 _._

Se trenzó el cabello recordando la conversación que tuvo años atrás con su madre. Necesitaba a sus padres, los extrañaba con locura.

Quería a su padre sonriéndole con ternura… quería a su madre cepillándole su cabello.

Bajó la tapa del piano y escondió su cara entre sus manos, las ganas de llorar volvían furiosas.

-Nunca pensé que lloraras como una niña pequeña – dijo una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

Mimi volteó de inmediato y se encontró con Mae Sasaki que había entrado al salón. La rubia cerró la puerta despacio y se acercó con una mirada perversa a donde ella estaba sentada escondiendo sus manos en su espalda.

-No tengo la más mínima intención de discutir contigo, Sasaki – la castaña se secó las lágrimas y se levantó a enfrentarla – la sala está reservada.

Mae la ignoró.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no te toparas conmigo de ninguna forma, Tachikawa?

-No lo he hecho.

La rubia la empujó con una de sus manos con tanta fuerza que la hizo trastabillar para luego caer al piso a un costado del piano.

-Oh sí, lo hiciste – dijo ella arrodillándose a su lado – Yamato es de alguna forma toparse conmigo. Los vi ayer.

-Yo no tengo nada con él – recalcó tratando de levantarse, pero Mae no se lo permitió.

-Primero te las das de guardaespaldas de Takenouchi y provocas que no pueda acercarme a Yagami… ahora quieres quitarme a Yamato.

-Nadie te está quitando a Yamato, ¿te estás escuchando?, ¡estás locas!

Mimi hizo el último intento de levantarse en vano pero la rubia la agarró de las manos y fue en ese instante que la castaña notó que sostenía unas tijeras en su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué… mierda...?

No alcanzó a decir más, comenzaron a forcejear pero lamentablemente Mimi no tenía mucha fuerza y de un momento a otro se vio de espaldas con Mae Sasaki sentada en su espalda.

-Esto es para que te acuerdes de mí y no te vuelvas a meter conmigo – susurró a su oído.

La rubia le agarró su larga trenza con tanta vehemencia que Mimi se arqueó hacia ella sintiendo que los cabellos de su nuca le tiraban. Y tan rápido como sintió el tirón, éste desapareció al instante que oía el sonido de las tijeras rasgar su cabello.

Mae se levantó rápidamente y dejó caer la trenza cortada cerca del rostro de la Tachikawa.

-No vuelvas a meterte conmigo – le dijo antes de salir del salón de música.

Quizás pasaron 5 minutos, o 10… o el día completo pero Mimi seguía en la misma posición se cara al suelo observando incrédula los restos de su cabello descansado a medio metro de sus ojos.

.

 _Tienes estrictamente prohibido cortar tu hermoso cabello. Te amo hija._

.

-…Mamá… - dijo con un hilo de voz estirando su mano para alcanzar la trenza.

Se sentó tiritando y después de varios minutos la realidad la golpeó con furia. Su mano temblorosa fue a su cabello y notó que se lo habían cortado sobre el hombro. Su respiración se volvió agitada y cuando ya no pudo aguantar más de deshizo en lágrimas…

Su cabello no… su cabello le recordaba los últimos momentos con sus padres… Eso no.

.

Yamato se había demorado más de lo presupuestado en ir a buscar las bebidas. Nanami lo detuvo en el pasillo para preguntarle acerca de su prima y si es que su relación iba bien, ya que notaba a Mae muy enamorada… él no entendió a qué se debía esa repentina preocupación. Para empezar, Mae nunca se había enamorado y si lo hacia él sería el último en la lista, ella siempre se lo recalcaba y segundo, ellos no tenían ni una relación.

Finalmente, le dijo que iba con mucha prisa y se la sacó de encima.

A medida que se acercaba al salón, comenzó a oír sollozos y como ya los había escuchado anteriormente, sabían que eran de Mimi. Aceleró el paso y de un golpe abrió la puerta corrediza encontrándose a la castaña sentada en el suelo llorando a mares mientras sostenía una trenza en su mano… subió la mirada a su rostro y notó de inmediato su corto cabello.

Dejó de respirar por varios segundos, ¿Qué mierda había pasado?

Llegó a su lado y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso?! – exclamó alarmado - ¡¿Mimi?! ¡Responde!

-Mis padres… - gimoteó apretando el cabello cortado - … mis padres murieron hace dos años.

Yamato no preguntó nada más y acercó a su pecho con más fuerza.

-Los extraño, Yamato – dijo llorando sin poder parar.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? – exigió – Esto no se va a quedar.

Mimi subió la mirada encontrándose con la del Ishida y sin que ninguno de los dos lo pudiese preveer o esperar, se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios.

.

.

* * *

Mimi cerró las tijeras alrededor de su cabello, pero era incapaz de volver a cortarlo. No otra vez.

 _No más miedo, Mimi,_ se dijo.

Tiró las tijeras a la tina y salió del baño.

No más miedo hacia Michael, ella no estaba sola… Yamato estaba con ella y estaba segura que en cuanto le dijera todo lo que su esposo había hecho con ella durante todos estos años… Michael iba a desear no haber nacido.

El problema era… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **LO SIENTOOOOO! Demoré tanto en actualizar esta historia!**

 **Perdón, perdón…**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Ya se van viendo las primeras señales de que Michael esta mal de la cabeza y es un tipo malo de adentro.**

 **También expliqué porque cuando Michael le dijo a Mimi que se cortara el cabello, ella comenzó a llorar… Mae es mala. La voy a hacer pagar por haberle cortado el cabello hermoso a mi Mimi.**

 **Mimi ya se armó de valor al fin, veamos qué hace para contarle a Yamato y que junto a Daiki muelan a palos a es gringo!**

 **OS QUIERO, OS ADORO**

 **Nos leemos :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(NO MORE) FEAR**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **-MINUS FOUR-**

.

.

 _Taichi vio a Yamato correr hacia él, no le importó que al cruzar la calle un par de automóviles frenaran abruptamente al tenerlo encima. Nada le importaba en esos momentos._

 _-¿Dónde está? – su voz sonaba a exigencia._

 _-Tienes que irte Yamato – fue lo único que recibió por respuesta._

 _-Taichi, ¡Por un demonio! ¡¿Dónde está?!... no me obligues a sacarte la información a golpes._

 _-Yamato, Mimi ya no quiere saber nada de ti… Esto ya lo hablamos, recuerda que…_

 _-¡No me interesa lo que hayamos hablado hace un mes atrás!... ahora pienso totalmente diferente. ¡No voy a dejar que se case con ese imbécil! Tengo que hablar con ella, hacerla entrar en razón…_

 _-Matt, para – Taichi detuvo a su amigo que había comenzando avanzar hacia el interior del recinto que estaba a espaldas del moreno – Mimi ya se casó._

 _-Se… - la respiración comenzó a fallarle al rubio - ¿ella ya se casó? – Ahora miró con furia a su amigo - ¡¿Cómo lo permitiste?! ¡Eres mi amigo! Dejaste que mi mujer se casara con ese estúpido norteamericano… ¡¿Cómo mierda pudiste?!_

 _Yamato agarró del cuello al moreno dispuesto a golpearlo en cualquier momento, pero una vocecita lo hizo detenerse._

 _-¡Papá! - Daiki se acercaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía y en cuanto alcanzó al rubio pidió ser alzado. Yamato no demoró en tomar en brazos a su hijo de siete años – Papá, Michael me dejó cortar la torta y también me dejó llevar los anillos… no los boté, como se lo prometí a mamá._

 _Golpe bajo. Golpe bajísimo._

 _Su hijo quería, para su desagrado y malestar, bastante a Michael. Después de todo, él estaba mucho más tiempo con su hijo que Yamato mism,o debido a las giras._

 _Tampoco era culpa de Daiki que tuviese un padre más ausente que presente y que ese norteamericano a punta de regalos y mimos se ganase el cariño de su hijo. No podía reclamar nada, porque lo había criado durante todo el tiempo que él no estaba en el país como si fuese de él. Y, si bien, fue muy difícil para el pequeño Ishida comprender en un inicio porqué que sus padres no iban a estar más juntos y que Michael iba a ser el esposo de su madre… acabó por aceptarlo y entenderlo a medias._

 _Después de todo sólo tenía siete años._

 _Yamato apretó contra sí a su hijo con efusividad hundiendo su cara en su pequeño hombro mezclando sus rubios cabellos. Se maldecía una y mil veces por dejar que la vida se llevase lo que el más amaba a los brazos de otro. A Daiki y a Mimi._

 _Taichi estuvo seguro que estuvo a punto de ver un par de lágrimas rodar por sus ojos. Mas no dijo nada._

 _-¿Yamato?_

 _Los dos adultos y Daiki voltearon a Mimi que apareció en medio del jardín. Venía desde adentro del centro de eventos y lo más probable, a ojos del rubio, era que buscaba a Daiki. Yamato ahogó un sollozo al verla enfundada en un increíble vestido de novia y abrazó a su hijo con más fuerza aún sintiéndose fuera de lugar con su vestimenta. Sus pantalones negros rasgados juntos con una camiseta blanca y sobre esta una camisa a cuadros azul abierta, no combinada con el traje de etiqueta de Daiki ni con el de Taichi ni mucho menos con el blanco e imponente vestido de princesa que Mimi llevaba en esos momentos._

 _Y es que apenas salió del aeropuerto corrió al lugar donde su mujer se estaba casando con otro. Nunca pensó que un día antes, Michael alegando que el sacerdote que los iba a casar se le había presentado un imprevisto necesitaba adelantar todo dos horas. Mimi se estresó llamando a la organizadora del evento para que estuviera todo listo a tiempo._

 _-Te ves… - Yamato suspiró apesadumbrado – te ves maravillosa._

 _Ella lo miró con tristeza._

 _-Papá… tía Sora le ayudó a colocarse el vestido… mamá no quería, se puso a llorar porque…_

 _-Daiki – interrumpió su madre – están repartiendo ya la torta y te van a dar el trozo más grande – le sonrió a duras penas._

 _-¡Siii! – Exclamó levantando sus brazos al aire con alegría - ¿Papá quieres que te traiga un trozo a ti?_

 _Taichi no podía sentirse más incómodo con la escena que estaba presenciando._

 _Podía ser el día de su matrimonio, pero el rostro de la novia hacia que pareciese su funeral. Por su parte, Yamato la miraba como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento – situación que lo tenía completamente complicado ya que jamás había visto a su mejor amigo llorar – no sabría cómo reaccionar. Y para finalizar, Daiki que estaba ajeno a los sentimientos de sus propios padres debido a su corta edad._

 _-Hey Dai, ¿Por qué no vamos adentro a buscar a Reiko? – preguntó Taichi al niño que de inmediato asintió alegre. Yamato lo bajó desde sus brazos y el moreno tomó de su mano para comenzar a caminar – Les haría bien conversar… a solas – les comentó antes de irse definitivamente._

 _Taichi había desaparecido del campo de visión del Ishida hace ya unos cinco minutos, pero no se atrevía a hablar._

 _Mimi dejó de mirarlo y se perdió entre los pliegues de su blanco e inmaculado vestido de novia. Yamato se lo había advertido, le dijo por teléfono semanas atrás que él no iba a permitir que se casara. De hecho, durante toda la ceremonia estuvo nerviosa de que el padre de su hijo apareciera e hiciera alguna estupidez, pero al todo adelantarse dos horas – algo le hacía pensar que Michael lo había hecho a propósito – no le dio la oportunidad si quiera._

 _-¿Por qué demonios te casaste? – preguntó al fin el rubio soltando un suspiro lleno de angustia._

 _-Sabes porque – fue su única respuesta y no porque no quisiera explayarse más sino porque el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitió._

 _-Tú no lo amas… tú me amas a mí._

 _Yamato avanzó un paso hacia ella, pero Mimi retrocedió dos pidiéndole que mantuviera la distancia al estirar sus brazos en su contra._

 _-No te acerques – rogó._

 _¡¿Qué no se acercara?!, aquella frase lo hizo enfurecer y haciendo caso omiso a su petición avanzó la distancia que los separaba y la tomó de los hombros._

 _-Te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida de haberte casado con Michael._

 _-¿De la misma forma que me arrepentí de estar contigo, de creerte siempre?_

 _-Yo no te engañé, Mimi… no me voy a cansar de decírtelo._

 _Yamato trataba de que la castaña lo mirara pero ella tenía sus ojos clavados en su vestido._

 _-¿Mimi?_

 _-Vete – le pidió soltándose y dándole la espalda. Tomó su vestido con ambas manos para que le permitieran caminar rápidamente como si estuviera arrancando del mismísimo diablo._

 _Soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando Yamato la volvió a alcanzar y la arrastró con él a un lugar apartado._

 _-¡Me amas a mí! – le recalcó mientras la colocaba contra un gigantesco árbol – y no voy a permitir que ese idiota siga criando a mi hijo y se lleve a mi mujer._

 _-Ese idiota ha estado más tiempo con Daiki en este año de lo que tú hasta estado con él desde que nació. Y yo ya no soy más tu mujer. ¡¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo siento?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú si yo no estoy enamorada de…?!_

 _Yamato la calló de un solo beso, ella trató de separarse en el mismo instante que sintió sus labios contra los suyos pero el rubio la tomó tan fuerte desde el cuello que le fue imposible. Él le mordió su labio inferior provocando que ella tuviera que abrir su boca y desde el momento en que sus lenguas que unieron, no se separaron por largos minutos. Mimi correspondió su beso con ímpetu y olvidándose de donde estaba, en la situación en que se encontraba, ni con la más mínima preocupación de que alguien los viera enredó sus dedos entre sus cabellos dorados. Yamato soltó su cuello y se fue a la cintura de la castaña acercándola más a él, profundizando ese beso que sabía a encuentro, a amor, a sal…_

 _-¿Por qué te casaste? – volvió a preguntar el rubio respirando a intervalos._

 _-Porque quiero a Michael – susurró ella llorando._

 _-Lo puedes querer… pero a quien amas es a mí._

 _-No me hagas esto, Yamato – suplicó al notar que él se acercaba otra vez a besarla._

 _-Tú y yo, vamos a volver… vamos a estar juntos. Te lo juro._

 _La volvió a besar con mucha más desesperación que la vez anterior y Mimi se dejó. Se dejó por todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que escuchó a su marido llamarla._

 _Ambos de separaron de inmediato. La castaña se limpió sus lágrimas como pudo y Yamato aprovechó de peinarse rápidamente su cabello._

 _-Michael… - el Ishida con una fuerza de voluntad que no supo de donde salió estiró su mano para saludarlo. Lo que él quería realmente en ese momento era molerlo a golpes, pero no podía ser tan cínico y no echarse la culpa de la situación. Él se encargó de desaparecer, él creyó tan segura a Mimi que olvidó que ese otro rubio quería lo mismo que él – Felicidades – y fue la felicitación más falsa que dio en toda su vida._

 _-Yamato vino a… - Mimi se aclaró la garganta. Estaba nerviosa – vino por Daiki._

 _-¿No iba a venir por él mañana? – preguntó sin sacarle los ojos de encima al Ishida._

 _-Sí, pero en realidad quise pasar a felicitarte. Te llevaste a una gran mujer, Michael._

 _-Lo sé. Yo sí sé valorar lo que tengo a mi lado._

 _El ambiente se tensó de inmediato._

 _-Hace mucho frío aquí,_ _ **mi amor**_ _. ¿Por qué no entras? No quisiera que pasaras nuestra luna de miel resfriada o algo por el estilo. Además, quiero conversar con Yamato un par de cosas._

 _Mimi dudó por un par de segundos, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Ella había tomado una decisión desde el momento en que dijo: sí, acepto. Aunque los besos de Yamato le recordaran que ella lo amaba a él, pero ya había sufrido y llorado demasiado por el padre de su hijo. Tenía que dejar de ser tan débil ante su presencia y comenzar a comportarse de acuerdo a lo que ahora era: la mujer de su marido._

 _-Te espero adentro – pero antes de que diera un paso, Michael la tomó de la cintura y mirando a Yamato la besó. Aclarando con ello quién era él allí._

 _Hubo un silencio tenso entre ambos rubios cuando Mimi se fue. Si bien los dos tenían muchas cosas que decir, parecía que uno de los dos estaba esperando que su contraparte comenzara._

 _-Aléjate de mi esposa – dijo Michael al fin._

 _-Eso va a ser un poco complicado… veras… tenemos un hijo en común._

 _-Lo sé – y el norteamericano apretó su mandíbula como si se aguantase las ganas de decirle más que aquellas dos palabras._

 _-Entonces, notarás que lo que me pides es complejo._

 _-¿Cuál es tu afán, Yamato? Desde que la conociste que lo único que has hecho es hacerle daño, directa o indirectamente. Comenzando por Mae, cuando le cortó su cabello, pasando por las mentiras, puedo seguir con las veces en que la engañaste, los meses y meses que la dejaste sola y no solo a ella… sino que también a tu hijo. Del que tanto te gusta alardear._

 _-No metas a Daiki en esta conversación, Michael – amenazó Ishida._

 _-¿Por qué no? He criado a ese niño como si fuese mío._

 _-Pero no lo es… - le recordó con molestia - ¿Y eso te duele no? ¿Saber que Mimi lo hacía conmigo mientras creías que eran la pareja perfecta?_

 _-No juegues con mi paciencia Ishida. Ya lo has hecho por varios años…_

 _-No entiendo de qué te quejas… ¿No ves que ganaste? Se casó contigo. ¡Felicidades! ¡Ganaste! – Yamato enterró sus manos en su pantalón roto y comenzó a alejarse. Ya no había caso de seguir con esa conversación. Si seguían estaba seguro que los golpes aparecerían demasiado pronto – Mañana a las 10 paso por_ _ **mi**_ _hijo._

 _-Puedes pasar a buscarlo donde Taichi y Sora. Se va a quedar con ellos. Recuerda que hoy es mi_ _ **noche de bodas**_ _y que mañana parto con_ _ **mi**_ _esposa a nuestra luna de miel – pasó por su lado antes de ir de vuelta al salón de eventos – Me la tiraré una vez en tu nombre, pero sólo una, todas las demás serán para mí._

 _Y se fue sonriendo con suficiencia dejando a Yamato hirviendo de furia._

* * *

 _._

-Hola pequeña…

Michael se sentó al lado de una niña de no más de 7 años de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes que respiraba con dificultad. Estaba empapada en sudor y se llevaba las manos a su estómago cada vez que se arqueaba de dolor.

-Papá, me duele mucho – sollozó.

-El doctor viene en camino. – consoló angustiado a verla en ese estado.

Efectivamente a los pocos minutos apareció en la habitación un hombre de avanzada edad portando un maletín, tras de él Nanami Aoyama lo siguió mientras se sostenía su abultado vientre con preocupación.

-Tenemos que hablar… - le dijo el rubio a la mujer pidiéndole con ello que salieran del dormitorio.

El departamento de Nanami era muy amplio, con una inmensa sala de estar decorada en estilo hippie chic, muchos colores, texturas, cojines, adornos de la india y alrededores y flores por doquier que Michael se encargaba de llevarle cada semana.

La morena caminó con cuidado hasta uno de los sillones más amplios y con más cojines del lugar donde dos gatos de colores revueltos dormían plácidamente.

-El jueves parto a Marruecos – dijo sin más preámbulo – la casa donde se quedarán esta lista, necesito saber si ya arreglaste el tema de tu visa y la de Amy. ¿El buffet en donde comenzarás a trabajar pusieron algún problema con el tema del niño? – comentó apuntándole el vientre.

Nana no parecía inmutarse ante lo que escuchaba por parte del rubio. Se sentó con cuidado y uno de los gatos abrió la boca bostezando con desgana.

-Yo no iré – dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Michael creyó que quizás había oído mal.

-Que no iré – repitió en el mismo tono de voz – me voy a quedar acá. Me ofrecieron ser socia del buffet y lo acepté. No viajaré a Marruecos contigo Michael. Creo que ya te he seguido lo suficiente. Esta vez no lo haré.

-Me vas a alejar de mis hijos, Nana.

-Eres tú el que se aleja… me aburrí de ser la otra, Mike. ¿No crees que 15 años son suficientes?

-Me ofrecieron este trabajo, no pude rechazarlo. Es muy bien remunerado y…

-Mentira – interrumpió – te vas por Mimi. Te vas para alejarla de Yamato una vez más… como lo hiciste en Japón y yo la tonta te seguí acá. Pero ya no más.

-Estabas esperando a Amy, tenías que venir conmigo.

-No más, Michael. Vete solo a Marruecos y sigue con ese matrimonio enfermizo que tienes. Yo puedo vivir perfectamente sin ti.

-Te voy a quitar la custodia tanto de Amy como de Michael…

Nana rió.

-Por favor, ¡Hazlo, adelante! Quiero ver la cara de Mimi cuando llegues con ambos y le tengas que explicar que has tenido escondida una hija por seis años. Y cuando llegues con Michael recién nacido en brazos… en verdad, grábalo. Porque quiero verlo – La morena se levantó a duras penas, su enorme panza le daba batalla – A mí no me amenazas, Mike. A mí, no. Yo no te tengo miedo.

-Deberías…

-¿Sabes? Estuve tan enamorada de ti en la preparatoria… tan enamorada durante la universidad. Pero te encargaste de ir matando todo lentamente debido a tu obsesión hacia ella. Me aburrí de ti Michael y a pesar de que quizás te necesito y que aún siento algo muy fuerte por ti… no sé si te quiero ya en mi vida.

-Él nacerá la próxima semana…no puedes sacarme de tu vida así como así. Está Amy también.

-Y tú no estarás aquí para ver su nacimiento –recriminó - porque decidiste irte a un país que no sé dónde mierda queda con la única finalidad de separar a dos personas que se quieren. Me das pena… pudimos haber sido muy felices nosotros cuatro. Tú tienes un problema muy grave en tu cabeza Mike, tú estás enfermo. No entiendo cómo Mimi no te ha pedido el divorcio.

Michael comenzó a respirar aceleradamente.

Tenía que tratar de calmarse. A diferencia de con Mimi, él jamás le había levantado la mano a la morena, pero en esos precisos momentos estaba comenzando a perder el control.

-Nana…

-Señores – interrumpió el doctor que acababa de salir del cuarto – Deben llevar a su hija al hospital. Es apendicitis.

* * *

.

Cuando Michael se enteró de lo que le habían hecho a Mimi, espero impaciente hasta el primer descanso para acorralar a Yamato contra una de las paredes de la preparatoria. Lo empujó de tal forma que el rubio rebotó contra la estructura.

Ambos tenían la misma altura, pero en esos momentos Yamato se veía y se sentía más pequeño. No se perdonaba el no haber impedido aquel ataque.

-¡¿Qué mierda tu noviecita, Yamato?! – le gritó volviéndolo a empujar - ¡Le cortó el cabello a Mimi! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que significaba para ella?!

El Ishida no respondió.

Tenía su mente en estado de pausa. La única imagen que tenía en esos momentos era la de Mimi llorando en sus brazos y de eso ya habían pasado cuatro días.

La castaña no había estado yendo a clases por lo que nadie había visto los efectos de la riña entre Mae Sasaki y ella. Fue la misma rubia quien se encargó de esparcir el chisme y a pesar de que fue suspendida por una semana debido a lo que hizo, no le importó.

Lo que sí le importó y la hizo odiar aún más a Mimi, fue que Yamato apareciera al día sub siguiente en su casa pidiéndole explicaciones, gritándole y exigiéndole que no se le acercara nunca más a la castaña o ambos iban a tener problemas serios. De paso le hizo entender que desde ese minuto cualquier relación que ella creyese que tenían, se había acabado.

Michael, se enteró al tercer día y fue Nana quien le contó. Creyó que la ausencia de Mimi en clases se debía a la estupidez que hizo hace un par de días en su departamento y que habían provocado su nueva ruptura – de la cual nadie estaba enterado aún – pero en cuanto supo, fue a verla a casa de sus abuelos. Ella reticente en primera instancia debido a su pelea previa, no quiso recibirlo, pero su abuela insistió tanto al ver a ese pobre muchacho – a ojos de la anciana – estar afuera en la calle por horas, que Mimi terminó cediendo. Y no solo terminó cediendo en cuanto a que entrara a su cuarto a verla, también cedió a perdonarlo cuando después de largos minutos de lágrimas y disculpas él le rogara volver con ella.

Esa noche durmió abrazado a Mimi, acariciando su ahora corto cabello. Consolándola cada vez que despertaba llorando y recordaba a sus padres. Y quizás fue eso fue lo que terminó torciendo la mano de la castaña, el que Michael supiera de su sufrimiento y que él estuvo con ella durante todo el proceso. Además… un error lo comete cualquier. Ese fue su consuelo cuando lo aceptó de vuelta.

-Mae no es mi novia – dijo Yamato al fin.

-¡Bueno tu amiguita con ventaja o la mierda que sean ustedes dos! – exclamó y debido a sus gritos llamó la atención de un par de estudiantes, que llamaron a otros… y estos otros a otros más y sin que los dos se dieran cuenta habían sido rodeados por espectadores expectantes ante una inminente pelea a golpes.

-Ya he hablado con ella… - la voz del Ishida sonaba apagada.

Yamato se refería a Mae ya que con Mimi no había conversado desde que se besaron en el salón de música. Fue un beso muy corto, apenas sus labios se juntaron, ella se separó dándole un empujón. Se levantó del suelo aun sosteniendo su trenza en su mano y salió corriendo, él trató de seguirla pero cuando Yamato reaccionó y salió tras la castaña, ella ya había desaparecido.

Sora tampoco pudo comunicarse con ella. Mimi había apagado su celular y a pesar de que ya eran muy amigas hace casi dos meses, la pelirroja nunca había ido al hogar de la chica, por lo que no sabía dónde vivía.

-¡La quiero lejos de mi novia! – y lo empujó por tercera vez.

Cómo quería enrostrarle en la cara de ese norteamericano que había besado a su novia, pero no era el momento de hacerlo. No con tanto público presente.

Si la situación hubiese sido otra, otra chica… otro novio de esa chica – que ya le había ocurrido antes – se lo habría dicho, le habría entregado un informe detallado de cómo la besó, de cómo la tocó, de qué le había hecho… con la única finalidad de dejar en claro que ninguna chica en ese lugar se podía resistir a él.

Pero él no tenía la más mínima intención de exponer a Mimi, de dejarla mal parada como lo había hecho anteriormente con otras. Ella no era para Yamato una conquista más, un beso más. Mimi se estaba convirtiendo para él en algo que realmente lo aterraba porque no sabía con exactitud qué era.

Al cuarto empujón, el Ishida reaccionó devolviéndoselo y los murmullos alrededor aumentaron. De un momento a otro, vino el primer golpe… luego el segundo y de pronto ambos estaban revolcándose en el suelo, llenos de polvo turnándose por quien estaba encima del otro.

.

Nana iba pasando por afuera del salón de su prima en dirección al suyo cuando un chico de primer año entró corriendo al pasillo mientras gritaba a todo pulmón que Ishida y Phillips estaban agarrándose a golpes en el patio de la preparatoria. Vio de inmediato como Taichi Yagami salió en un santiamén de su salón seguido de Sora Takenouchi. Ella los conocía muy bien… cuando se iba con su prima después de clases, ésta le decía una y otra vez que le encantaba ese moreno de ojos color chocolate y que le daba lo mismo que tuviera de novia a esa chica tan fea. Mae iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por quedarse con Yagami. Nana no decía nada, conocía tan bien a su prima que de seguro se salía con la suya. De hecho, no sacó nada con decirle un día que a ella le gustaba Yamato, Mae se encargó de quitárselo – sin que siquiera fuera de ella – y contarle una y mil veces que bien besaba ese hombre.

Y con primas así… para qué quiere uno enemigos.

Para cuando Nanami Aoyama llegó al patio, Taichi sostenía a Yamato por los hombros y Michael se limpiaba la sangre de su labio inferior con la manga de su camisa. El director del establecimiento llegó al minuto alertado por los murmullos que oyó afuera de su oficina.

-¡Ishida, Phillips! ¡A dirección! – exclamó el hombre con autoridad. Luego de dirigió al resto del alumnado - ¡El resto a clases! ¡Ahora!

.

Nana mojó una de las toallas que ocupaba para clase deporte y la colocó en todo el lado izquierdo del rostro de Michael. Él tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la morena y ambos trataron de estar a una de las bancas que estaban más escondidas en la preparatoria. Ella se hizo una coleta al notar que sus cabellos le caían al rubio en la cara molestándole.

-No es culpa de Yamato, Mike. Mae… ella… mi prima tiene fama de ser conflictiva. En todo sentido – dijo ella aguantándose las ganas de acariciarle sus rizos dorados.

-No lo defiendas – contestó él molesto.

-No lo estoy defendiendo. Simplemente te estoy explicando cómo son las cosas. Yamato es un cretino, pero Mae es malvada. No me sorprendió que le haya hecho eso a tu novia… de hecho, esperé algo peor. Desde que Tachikawa le volteó las bebidas en su cabeza que la había estado escuchando que se vengaría.

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?! – inquirió levantándose enojado lo que provocó que la toalla se le cayese. Tenía todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro con moretones y un corte en el labio.

-Porque… - guardó silencio. No sabía por qué.

-Creí que eras mi amiga – espetó – si me hubieras dicho, habría podido detenerla o estar más atento al menos.

La miró tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, pero los ojos negros de la muchacha lo rehuyeron.

-Lo… lo siento – se disculpó.

-¡Demonios! – Exclamó él pateando una piedra imaginaria – Eres la única amiga que tengo en este maldito lugar, Nana. Deberías habérmelo dicho.

Ella tomó su mano pidiéndole con ese gesto que se volviera a sentar y sin que Michael volviera a protestar se acostó nuevamente a lo largo de la banca apoyando la cabeza en su falda, pero ahora fruncía el ceño.

-Te va a quedar un arruga allí – comentó la morena con dulzura tocando su entrecejo.

-No me importa.

Ella rodó los ojos y le colocó la toalla húmeda en la cara una vez más. El rubio cerró los ojos cuando Nana ya no pudo aguantarse más y comenzó a tocar su cabello, acariciándolo con cariño. Mimi solía hacérselo cuando estaban en secundaria, cuando ella conservaba ternura y no sufrimiento. La caricia lo hizo retroceder en el tiempo.

-¿Te suspendieron?

-No… pero estaré una semana en detención con el idiota de Ishida. ¡Lo que me faltaba! - Nana rió – No le veo la gracia al asunto por ningún lado – protestó el rubio.

-No me rio de eso… es que… - dio una pausa antes de seguir. Michael notó que demoraba demasiado en volver a hablar y la miró con el ojo que no tenía tapado con la toalla. Ella sonrió – Nunca nadie golpeó antes a Yamato, eres el primero y creo… en verdad creo, que él quedó peor.

Michael estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla de su amiga.

Algo dentro de él se encendió en ese segundo.

.

.

Mimi llegó a clases dos semanas después del ataque de Mae, la cual ya se había incorporado a clases días atrás. Entró al salón apretando la mano de Michael, nerviosa y con una timidez y debilidad emocional que Yamato no había visto en ella.

Para el rubio, daba lo mismo el largo de su cabello… a sus ojos era la mujer más hermosa en todo el mundo. La melena que ahora llevaba la hacía ver bellísima a pesar de que sabía que ella prefería mil veces su cabellera larga y Yamato quizás también. Pero negar que ese nuevo corte obligado le quedaba mal, sería mentir.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, las chicas de la clase comentaban en voz baja los efectos de Mae en Tachikawa, pero bastó una mezcla de furiosas miradas de Ishida y Phillips para acallarlas. En realidad, el salón completo guardó silencio y los que siguieron conversando, lo hacían de otros temas.

Yamato no se atrevió a hablarle durante todo el primer período, a pesar de que necesitaba conversar con ella con urgencia. Quería saber cómo había estado y lo que más le instaba a hablarle era el beso que compartieron. Para cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el primer descanso, el Ishida notó de inmediato como Michael caminó hacia Mimi y le preguntó en inglés si quería quedarse allí o salir al patio. Ella simplemente negó ante la segunda oferta.

-Te voy a traer algo para que comas – le dijo al fin antes de darle un corto beso que a Yamato le produjo un revoltijo en sus intestinos y salió del salón.

El rubio no se había movido de su asiento… no habían más de cuatro personas en el salón contando a Mimi, un chico de lentes, Nanami y él mismo.

La castaña parecía perdida en la ventana a su izquierda, estaba callada. Llevaba sin decir una sola palabra desde que había ingresado al salón en la mañana.

Yamato se armó de valor y levantándose de su asiento caminó los dos pasos que separaban su pupitre del de la chica.

-Disculpa, Tachikawa ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Tan nervioso estaba el rubio que no notó cuando Nanami llegó allí. La mirada de la morena la hacía ver compungida.

-¿Por favor? – pidió haciéndole una leve reverencia como si ella hubiera sido quien le cortase el cabello.

Mimi la miró y de reojo vio que Yamato también estaba allí. La castaña con solo su mirada le hizo entender al Ishida que iba a conversar con Nana y que debía irse. Así lo hizo, con bastante desgana, pero lo hizo, llevándose de paso al chico de lentes que parecía adelantar una tarea para el siguiente período. Pero Yamato le dijo que lo terminara en la biblioteca.

La morena se acomodó en el asiento que estaba más adelante y tras soltar un profundo y triste suspiro, comenzó a hablar.

-Sé que no debería ser yo quien estuviese aquí haciendo esto, Tachikawa, sino Mae. Pero conozco a mi prima y sé que ella jamás se pone en el lugar del otro, jamás toma conciencia de sus actos ni mucho menos le interesan los sentimientos de los demás. Pero yo no soy como ella y yo sí quiero pedirte disculpas, porque tuve que ver indirectamente en lo que hizo y me siento la peor persona del mundo por permitirlo – en un principio Aoyama la miraba a los ojos, pero ahora que éstos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas prefirió bajar la cabeza y quedarse mirando el pupitre con vergüenza – ella me pidió que entretuviera a Ishida, me dijo que quería dejarle algo en el salón de música, pero yo no sabía que tú estabas ahí ni mucho menos sabía lo que Mae tenía planeado hacerte. Te juro que si lo hubiera sabido, no lo hubiera hecho. Te habría advertido. Mi prima es… ella es malvada, ella no mide consecuencias y actúa por instinto – miró a las castaña de reojo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y que al igual que ella tenía los ojos aguados – Lo lamento mucho… - sollozó de pronto – en verdad, lo siento.

-Nana.

La voz de Michael la hizo girar y se secó sus lágrimas de la mejor forma que pudo. Se despidió finalmente antes de salir del salón entregándole una nueva reverencia a Mimi pero mucho más profunda que la anterior.

-¿Te estaba molestando?... ¿Te hizo alguna pregunta incómoda?

Ella negó.

-Me pidió disculpas.

-¿Disculpas?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

Mimi no le respondió, simplemente se levantó de su puesto y fue a abrazar a su novio que la recibió con ternura.

-Ahora entiendo por qué pasas tanto tiempo con ella. Es una persona muy buena Mike, me gusta saber que encontraste una amiga como ella.

Michael sonrió y al sonreír recordó cada día en que Nanami lo hizo reír.

.

Sora se acercó a Mimi a la salida de clases, si bien había tenido tiempo antes, no quería ahogar a su amiga ni acosarla con preguntas tan rápidamente. La encontró ya saliendo del establecimiento, iba sola y supo que era debido a que su novio junto con Yamato aún seguían en detención. Al principio el director les había dado sólo una semana, pero ambos rubios volvieron a agarrarse a golpes en la misma sala donde cumplían su castigo, por lo que se les aumentó el mismo a dos semanas más.

-Mimi-san – le llamó la pelirroja llegando a su lado – Hola…

-Hola – respondió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que le costó en demasía.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?

-No es necesario, vivo muy lejos y te estaría desviando de tu camino en muchos kilómetros.

-Eso a mí no me importa. Luego me devuelvo en autobús – sonrió Sora – Lo que quiero es estar contigo y, solo si quieres, conversar.

Mimi suspiró apesadumbrada y sin darle una respuesta a su amiga comenzó a caminar dándole a entender que podía acompañarla.

Sora, sin la intención de preguntarle de inmediato por su incidente con Sasaki, aprovechó de ponerla al día con las clases de tenis a la cuales había faltado. Le contó también que Taichi la había llevado a una cita a Palette Town y que se les hizo tan tarde que tuvieron que devolverse caminando bajo una inesperada lluvia. Ambos estuvieron resfriados por una semana. Le comentó que ya estaban abiertas las inscripciones del festival de primavera y que si quería apuntarse tenía hasta fines del próximo mes. No pudo omitir contarle que Taichi le había esguinzado el tobillo al entrenador de su equipo, que en esos momentos hacía de árbitro, lo confundió con un jugador del equipo rival y se fue a él con tanta fuerza que lo derribó al verlo con el balón entre sus piernas.

-Por eso anda con muletillas… - comentó la Tachikawa recordando que había visto al profesor de pasada cuando iba al baño.

-Sí - rio la pelirroja – De hecho lo dejó en la banca hasta que su tobillo mejore. Es su castigo. Y créeme que Taichi vea a sus compañeros jugar mientras él está sentado, en el peor castigo del mundo.

Continuaron conversando. Atravesaron avenidas, puentes, pequeñas calles y Sora notó que Mimi vivía realmente lejos cuando después de 45 minutos la castaña ni siquiera le indicaba que quedaba poco.

-¡Vaya, sí que vives lejos! – bromeó la Takenouchi admirando el paisaje. Era muy bonito, nunca había estado desde ese lado de la ciudad. Habían varios blocks de departamentos, pero de no más de seis pisos todos rodeados de frondosas y coloridas áreas verdes.

Mimi se detuvo frente a uno en particular y en el cual a un lado de la puerta de acceso de podían leer los apellidos de los residentes. La castaña de acercó al número E en donde se leía ya a duras penas _Tachikawa._

Ella volvió a suspirar, había tenido dos semanas para pensar en casa de sus abuelos. Ya no quería cargar con esa pena sola en un país tan lejano. Tenía que comenzar a formar lazos y eso significaba comenzar a abrirse y a contar la verdad… quizás no de golpe, pero si paso a paso.

-¿Vives a acá?... es muy bonito – comentó su amiga.

Pero Mimi negó con la cabeza provocando que su corta melena se moviera con gracia.

-Vivo a 20 minutos caminando desde la casa de mis abuelos al instituto… pasamos su casa hace ya mucho – la castaña volteó a su amiga con mirada firma. No quería mostrarse dubitativa - …Quiero contarte algo, Sora.

.

Ya casi no quedaban alumnos en el establecimiento. A esas horas sólo estaban los de las ramas deportivas de football, basquetball o natación y también quedaban lo que estaban en detención. Y en esos momentos eran tres los que estaban allí: Ishida, Phillips y otro chico de gran tamaño que había roto varios implementos en el laboratorio de ciencias.

El timbre dio la ocho y eso significaba que al fin ese nuevo días de castigo llegaba a su fin. La profesora que los vigilaba les recordó que mañana a las 5 los quería de vuelta y con puntualidad sino iban a quedarse 10 minutos extras por cada minuto de atraso.

Yamato no dijo nada y caminó rápidamente a la salida, sus compañeros de banda estaban realmente furiosos con él ya que debido a sus constantes detenciones no habían podido ensayar casi nada. Por lo que Junji propuso, por mientras, el patio vacío y techado de su pequeño hogar para ir avanzando en algo.

El tipo gigantesco que los acompañaba también desapareció.

Michael, cansado y cabreado, se dirigió a los sanitarios antes de irse definitivamente a su departamento. Tenía que terminar una tarea de historia y él realmente comenzaba a odiar la historia japonesa, para él todos los nombres eran iguales, los mismos conflictos y aun trataba de entender la transición de la era Tokugawa a la Restauración Meiji.

Y mientras trataba de recordar la función que cumplieron los quince shogunes que estuvieron durante el Bakufu Tokugawa vio a Nana apoyada en una de las paredes cerca de la salida de la preparatoria.

-¿Aún acá?

-Te estaba esperando para entregarte esto – le dijo extendiéndole una libreta – es el trabajo para mañana. Está casi listo sólo debes agregar una pequeña explicación de porqué los samurái de la era Meiji se fueron en contra del emperador.

-¿En serio me esperabas para entregarme la tarea? – sonrió agradecido.

-También me quedé haciendo una tarea de biología, el tiempo pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando me pidieron dejar la biblioteca… no te sientas tan especial tampoco – aclaró levantando una de sus cejas.

Comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección, ambos vivían relativamente cerca. No se dijeron nada durante las escasas cuadras que llegaban a la esquina en donde ambos se separaban para seguir caminos opuestos.

-Hasta mañana – se despidió la morena dándole una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

Michael la vio alejarse mientras la molestia en su pecho se hacía presente una vez más. Desde el primer día que la vio sintió algo extraño, era su forma de ser… su timidez, su dulzura y esas costumbres japonesas tan arraigadas en Nanami que empezaron a llamar su atención.

No pudo controlarse y corrió hacia ella antes de que alcanzara a cruzar la calle. Tomó de su brazo y la hizo girar hacia él.

-Ni siquiera sé muy bien que es un samurái – le dijo mirándola con tal intensidad a sus ojos que ella terminó sonrojándose - ¿Puedes ayudarme?

.

Aoyama ya había dejado sus zapatos cerca de la puerta y se había colocado las pantuflas plomas y nuevas que estaban a un lado del genkan. Michael no lo había hecho y ella se sintió un tanto incómoda, siendo que no era su hogar. Bueno, a eso sumado que ella no iba muy seguido a casa de otros chicos, menos si estos vivían solos.

¿En que estuvo pensando cuando aceptó su invitación?

-¿No vas a pasar? ¿Te vas a quedar allí? – preguntó el rubio mientras se le acercaba con un vaso de refresco.

-¿Nunca te quitas los zapatos en casa?

-¿ah?

Michael, repasó los pies de la morena y luego los suyos, notando de inmediato la incomodidad de su compañera. Él tenía costumbres occidentales y jamás se sacaba los zapatos. De hecho, no tenía ni la menor idea para qué servía ese pequeño espacio si Mimi no se lo hubiese explicado.

-Eres muy apegada a las costumbres japonesas… - comentó el rubio divertido mientras colocaba los cuadernos y libros que iban a necesitar sobre la mesa. Él ya calzaba también unas pantuflas color plomizo.

-Mi familia es muy tradicionalista – dijo sin más – además soy hija única. Esperan de mí lo que la sociedad espera de los mejores.

-¿Por eso vas a estudiar leyes?

-Y porque es una tradición familiar… el padre de mi bisabuelo, mi bisabuelo, mi abuelo, mi padre son abogados.

-¿Y si quisieras estudiar algo distinto? ¿Medicina o simplemente Artes?

-Sería una deshonra para mi familia. Es algo que tú no podrías entender. Tenemos crianzas y costumbres muy distintas, Mike.

No fue tan fácil como Nanami pensó, el rubio no era una persona poco inteligente, pero le costaba mucho pronunciar y recordar los nombres, los apellidos, ciudades y conceptos. La morena le ayudaba con la pronunciación y se daba el tiempo de repetírselo todas las veces que fuesen necesarias, pero Michael tenía un serio problema con la letra R y cada vez que debía decir algo con esa letra, ella reía porque se escuchaba bastante gracioso.

-¿Viniste a burlarte o a ayudarme? – Reclamaba tras escucharla reír una vez más – Yo no hago mofa de ti cuando hablas inglés… y tú sí que la R simplemente la olvidas.

-Nuestras fonéticas son distintas... – se defendió.

-Ni que lo digas. Sus R son unas L

Ella volvió a reír.

Miró la hora en su celular y notó que ya iban a dar las 11 de la noche y, si bien, les había avisado a sus padres que estaría en casa de una compañera estudiando – nunca se le ocurriría decirle que estaba sola en el departamento de un hombre. Su padre se escandalizaría - ya era muy tarde.

-Ya debo irme – indicó Aoyama comenzando a juntar sus cosas para meterlas a su bolso – al menos ya tienes más clara la historia. No era tan difícil, ¿cierto?

-Tu hiciste que fuese muy sencillo de entender – le dijo provocando que ella se sonrojara un poco – Te iré a dejar a tu casa.

-No, no es necesario. Vivo muy cerca y es muy tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada.

-Una costumbre occidental y que tengo muy arraigada es ir a dejar hasta la puerta de la casa a la chica que me ayuda con mis tareas – dijo con seriedad, pero le duró muy poco ya que una sonrisa divertida comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios.

-Ahora entiendo a Mimi… si fueses mi novio yo tampoco te dejaría ir.

Aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Nanami sin que pasaran por su cabeza, demoró más de lo que creyó en procesar lo que había dicho. Enrojeció por completo, maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan impulsiva en algunos aspectos – las millones de cartas en el casillero de Ishida el año anterior eran prueba de ello – tomó su bolso, le entregó a Michael su respectiva y educada reverencia y salió casi corriendo del departamento.

-Tonta, tonta, desubicada… - se decía si misma molesta mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor.

Estaba nerviosa. Tenía que aprender a controlarse. Michael era su amigo, nada más. Venía de una cultura totalmente diferente a la suya y el ser tan amable con ella no significaba que él sentía algo más allá. Además tenía novia, una muy bonita. Una a la que había seguido desde Estados Unidos… era obvio que ese chico estaba enamorado de pies a cabeza de Tachikawa.

Las puertas del ascensor al fin se abrieron, antes de entrar soltó el aire de sus pulmones resignada. Mañana sería otro día de clases y ella haría hasta lo imposible para que Michael olvidara la estúpida frase que había lanzado sin pensar.

Dio el primer paso para entrar, pero…

-¡Nana!

Ella volteó y el rubio se acercaba a ella corriendo… parecía agitado, pero Aoyama no creyó que era debido a la corta distancia que trotó. Era una agitación interna.

-¿Se me quedó algo? – preguntó ella con total inocencia.

Michael torció una sonrisa.

-Sí… esto – la tomó por la cintura y sin darle tiempo para pensar se inclinó hacia su rostro con rapidez y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Nana se tensó en un segundo, más cuando la lengua del rubio hizo intromisión en su boca provocándole un gemido de sorpresa. Él la apegó más a su cuerpo y cuando Michael comenzó a explorar los recovecos con su lengua topándose con la de Nana, ella se dejó llevar. Botó su bolso al suelo y le pasó los brazos por su cuello yendo directo a sus cabellos, adoraba sus rizos.

Era un beso totalmente distinto al que le había dado Yamato meses atrás. Este beso era tierno, apasionado. La hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

Se separaron tras minutos de estar pegados como dos piezas de rompecabezas, sus respectivos pechos subían y bajaban debido a la intensidad del momento.

-Eres increíble – susurró el rubio comenzando a separarse – Necesitaba besarte… necesitaba saber qué era esto que estaba comenzando a sentir.

-¿Ahora lo sabes? – preguntó ella en el mismo tono y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Eso es lo peor… ahora estoy mucho más confundido.

* * *

.

-Esto es una operación de cuidado, pero no deben preocuparse. La apendicitis es muy normal en niños de la edad de Amy – los tranquilizó el doctor que los recibió en la urgencia del hospital – es una cirugía muy rápida y en dos o tres días según la evolución ella ya podrá estar en casa con ustedes, deberá estar unas 2 semanas en reposo. Lo bueno es que se detectó a tiempo.

Después de la conversación con el doctor, Nanami salió a una de las escaleras de emergencia al aire libre del hospital en busca aire. Se apoyó en la baranda ya un poco más tranquila sabiendo que su hija estaba en buenas manos.

Michael llegó a los pocos minutos, después de quedarse en informaciones preguntando acerca del cobro de la operación de Amy.

-Necesito las llaves del auto – le dijo sin más. Él le había pasado todas sus pertenencias a la morena para que las guardara en su cartera – Debo ir por la chequera.

Mas ella no se movió.

-¿Te irás aún sabiendo que tu hijo nace la próxima semana y que Amy estará un par de semanas en reposo? ¿Me vas a dejar sola con los dos?

-Esa ha sido tu decisión. Yo tengo todo listo para recibirlos a ambos. No quiero que te alejes de mí, pero pareces empeñada en querer quedarte.

-Esto no ha cambiado desde el día uno, Mike. Desde el día en que me besaste por primera vez que estás confundido… y nunca más saliste de esa confusión. A diferencia tuya yo desde ese día lo supe, supe que no podría estar sin ti, pero también supe que iba a ser muy difícil salir de la sombra de Mimi y no me equivoqué. Ella siempre ha estado primero, primero que yo, primero que tus hijos… primero que todos. Y dejé ya pasar mucho tiempo. Me voy a quedar aunque sufra, aunque llore, aunque te extrañe… aunque me cueste. Pero yo me voy a quedar. No te seguiré más.

-Las hormonas te tienen así… es normal con el embarazo. Sucedió lo mismo cuando esperabas a Amy – le dijo restándole importancia – ahora pásame las llaves que debo ir por la chequera.

-¡No son las hormonas! ¡No es el embarazo! – exclamó enojada - ¡Se acabó Michael!

-¡Esto no se va a acabar! – y él también había subido el tono de voz - ¡Aunque tenga que venir a buscarte yo mismo, te vas a ir conmigo!

-¡No!... ¡Ya he tenido suficiente!.. ¡Si no me dejas en paz voy a ir personalmente donde Mimi y voy a contarle todo!

-No serías capaz – siseó entre dientes. Estaba en sus límites, esos límites que con solo Mimi había cruzado.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz!... ¡años me has tenido en segundo plano y yo la tonta soportándolo! ¡Eres un poco hombre! ¡Jamás supiste ponerte los pantalones y decidir qué querías, preferirte jugar a dos bandos! ¡Me aburrí de ti! ¡Eres un maldito enfermo ment…!

Y sucedió.

El golpe en la mejilla de la morena fue tan brutal que toda su cabeza le dio vueltas. Retrocedió hasta la baranda apoyándose en ella, respirando con dificultad.

Michael se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin poder creer que con ella tampoco hubiera podido controlarse. Nana siempre hacia lo que él le pedía, siempre fue muy sumisa, siempre aceptó todo, no así Mimi a la cual no lograba controlar. Era ese el motivo por el que nunca le había levantado la mano a Aoyama, hasta ese instante, y su reacción fue la misma que tuvo cuando golpeó a su esposa por primera vez.

-Nana, Nana lo lamento – comenzó a disculparse con desesperación – no fue mi intención, yo jamás… yo jamás. Fue un impulso, un estúpido y maldito impulso… Nana…

La morena se llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla que la sentía palpitando, nunca en su vida había sentido un dolor de tal magnitud, su otra mano fue directo a su vientre y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano giró la cabeza hacia él, ya que la bofetada se la había hecho voltear –le dolía hasta el cuello.

-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, nunca más en tu vida! – gritó enfurecida.

.

Cuando Yamato despertó al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Mimi, pero tal cual como había pasado con todas sus llamadas anteriores, todas y sin excepción se iban directo al buzón de voz.

Eso era extraño.

Se levantó y encontró a Daiki acostado a los largo del sillón principal viendo televisión vistiendo solo sus calzoncillos. Su padre lo quedó mirando y pareciera que no tuviera solo 16 sino mucho más.

-Dai, ¿Has llamado a tu mamá?

-La llamé ayer en la noche para decirle que me iba a quedar acá contigo por la semana, pero tenía su celular apagado – dijo sin mucha preocupación – De todas formas Michael me dijo que él se encargaría de avisarle.

Yamato chasqueó la lengua para evitar decir algo malo en contra de ese otro rubio en presencia de su hijo. Daiki le tenía bastante cariño a ese norteamericano y cada vez que él reclamaba algo, Dai lo defendía. Eso lo hacía hervir por dentro.

-¿Haremos algo hoy? – preguntó su hijo estirándose en el mismo sillón.

-Tengo que pasar a la disquera a entregar los informes de las bandas que entrevisté durante el viaje. Me puedes esperar o…

-¡Voy contigo! – Exclamó entusiasmado - ¡Oh wait! Podemos pasar a mi casa primero, quiero llevar mi bajo para que me lo firme tu jefe.

Yamato rió, desde que le dijo que su nuevo jefe era uno de los cantantes favoritos de Daiki que éste quería conocerlo.

-Está bien… pero primero ¡a bañarse!

-Agrrr, suenas igual a mamá – reclamó mientras caminaba al cuarto de baño.

Era una buena excusa, pensó el Ishida, pasar por el bajo de su hijo y de paso ver una vez más a Mimi.

Él tenía pensado soltar la bomba esa misma semana, además ya había hablado con Mimi y ella también tenía decidido pedirle el divorcio a Michael, aunque Yamato tenía que admitir que cada vez que le tocaba el tema, había algo en los ojos de su mujer que lo preocupaban…

¿Era miedo?

.

.

.

* * *

 **El prox capitulo será 100% mimato. En este hubo casi nada, pero tengo que ir explicando cómo se llegó a la situación actual.**

 **Nana, no es mala… simplemente se enamoró, pero ya no aguantó mas ser la otra. Aguanto harto en todo caso. Ella va a tener un rol importante…**

 **Michael tampoco era malo en un principio, pero hay situaciones que hacen cambiar a las personas.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado, el cap.**

 **Estoy trabajando en los otros, jamas piensen lo contrario. A veces demoro más de la cuenta porque el kami de la inspiración se va de parranda y me deja botada! Maldito!**

 **Os quiero, os adoro!**

 **Nos leemos**

 **:)**


End file.
